Benlana Book 2: A Future Uncertain
by Jade-Max
Summary: Post Dark Nest AU: Allana's 17th Life day has arrived and Zekk, knowing his daughter must soon return to Hapes to claim her crown, is torn between the duties he knows she must soon shoulder and the need to let her make the decisions for herself... Benlana.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It's George's Sandbox; I'm just wrecking the sandcastles.

**Title:** A Future Uncertain

**Author:** JadeMax

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romance

**Timeframe:** Post Dark Nest AU

**Summary:** Sequel to **Benlana Book 1 - Deception**; Allana's 17th Life day has arrived and Zekk, knowing his daughter must soon return to Hapes to claim her crown, is torn between the duties he knows she must soon shoulder and the need to let her make the decisions for herself...

**A Future Uncertain**

Introduction

_Zekk of Ennth has spent the last fifteen years raising his daughter by Tenel Ka; the Hapan Princess Allana Djo. Raised in the open atmosphere of Luke Skywalker's rebuilt Jedi Academy, the Hapan heir to the throne has been privy to an atmosphere uncommon to Hapes and the freedom to do as she pleases. With her mother dead, Allana has grown into a young woman of strength and character under Zekk's patient tutelage, well aware of her impending coronation. _

_Having given his daughter free reign to grow in whatever direction she chooses, and forsaking his own desires for adult companionship in the interest of his daughter's well-being, Zekk remains her sole parental figure. Recently, however, that has begun to change, straining the father-daughter bond in an unfamiliar and unwelcome fashion._

_The eve of Allana's seventeenth Life Day has arrived and with it an unwelcome reminder of her station and impending responsibilities, even as she struggles with the idea of her father focusing a portion of his affections elsewhere..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The red-headed whirl wind blew through the front door as shoes and a backpack hit the ground with enthusiasm. The strong, melodious voice of a confident young woman echoed through the room. "Dad! I'm home!"

The red-head paused in the front hall, two toned gray eyes the color or slate and shadow, looking around eagerly. The small living room she'd entered into was cozy, holos of her and her father gracing almost every section of shelf and wall space available; a testament to just how close they really were. "Dad? You here?"

"In here sweetie."

The reply sounded from the kitchenette and the young woman spun, a delighted smile crossing her lips as she bounded towards the entrance. She skidded to a stop, catching the doorway for leverage and fairly beamed at her father. "I aced my test today!"

The man in the kitchenette looked up. His long hair was tied at the nape of his neck, the ebony strands showing several new silver threads he could credit to his daughter's behavior. Two toned emerald eyes lit with pride and pleasure at her words. "Could you ask for a better day before-life day present?"

She grinned impishly. "I can think of one or two."

He chuckled, rising to his feet and was engulfed in a tight, enthusiastic hug. His daughter was a responsible, vivacious young woman, she was opinionated and honest and not afraid of showing it. Highly intelligent and athletic - she took after her mother - Allana Djo was a force to be reckoned with.

He set her back, away from him as his smile faded. She was a beautiful as her mother, almost a carbon copy, except for the odd feature or two she'd inherited from him. Eyes with two tones and the odd emerald fleck, his height, the ability to scavenge anything and make it work and, of course, his outlook on life. Tenel Ka, however, was written in every line of his daughter's features, in every line of her body, and his throat closed as he remembered his friend fondly. Allana looked like her mother had at the same age.

Tenel Ka would have been proud of her daughter.

Allana's smile faded. "You're thinking about mom again."

"Only about how much you look like her. She'd have been very proud of you, Allana."

"Thanks dad." She stepped away and slid onto one of the stools that surrounded the island in the middle of their kitchen. "So who's coming for my life day party this year?"

"Brat." He grinned. "Shouldn't you be asking if you're going to get one?"

She widened her eyes in a comical display of disbelief. "My loving father forgot about my life day celebration?"

He burst out laughing. "You really are a brat. Here, look at these." He slid some flimsis across the island and took a seat next to her.

Allana frowned, staring down at the information. "These are dispatches from Hapes. Have you read them all?"

He nodded. "Go ahead, read them out loud; I know I did."

She cleared her throat. "To Jedi Knight Zekk, Consort of the late Queen Mother and Father of her heir." She paused, slanting a look at her father. "Long enough title?"

Zekk smiled wryly. "I never could get them to simply call me Jedi Zekk. Keep going."

Allana turned back to the missive. "It has come to our attention that Princess Allana Djo has not taken the formal training required for her station and the responsibilities she will soon inherit. As we had been unaware of her bodyguard's demise, an oversight no doubt, on your part, we will be sending a tutor for the Princess so that she may be... blah blah blah." Allana threw the flimsi down in disgust. "Pompous, arrogant windbag!"

"That was about my reaction too." Zekk placed a hand on Allana's shoulder. "But they have a point. I have been neglecting the training you're going to need to take up the crown of the Hapes cluster."

Her shoulders slumped for a fraction of a second before straightening again; she turned to look at him. "But you haven't! I've read all the diaries my mother left, all the information in the database about the Consortium's procedures and politics. I've taken classes in etiquette and speech and galactic history, on top of my Jedi training. What more do they want?"

"Likely to see if you're more malleable than your mother."

She snorted. "From what you're told me about mother, there were few more stubborn than she."

"Or more determined to get what she wanted." Zekk agreed. "You're very much like her in those respects."

"I hope so." Allana's gaze turned back to the flimsi. "Why show me these now?"

"Take a look at the projected arrival date for their tutors."

She did and was on her feet in an instant. "Tomorrow? But that's my life day!" She began to pace - a habit she'd picked up from him - muttering darkly about stupid Hapan customs.

"Allana, you've always known you were the Princess and Heir to the Hapan crown. You've always known this day would come."

"But not so soon - and not on my life-day!" She whirled on him and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "It's not fair!"

"Life rarely is." He knew the moment he said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

Allana stared at him for a moment and then turned and ran. The sound of her bedroom door slamming echoed down the hallway and Zekk sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to ease the tension in his head. He hadn't meant to make it harder on her. He rose to his feet and strode towards her room, pausing to knock on the other side of the door.

"Allana?"

"Go away."

He winced. He could hear the tears in her voice. "Allana, sweetie, open up; let's talk about this."

"Go away, dad."

"We haven't talked abut your party tomorrow."

"What party?" Her sniffle was audible through the door. "Those stupid delegates are going to ruin everything."

_Everything?_ He frowned, wondering what she meant. "Allana, you don't have to take the crown."

There was silence for a few moments before the door opened, her tear stained face staring back at him guardedly. "What did you say?"

He reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. "I said you don't have to take the crown. Your mother did because it was her duty and she wanted to keep it out of her cousin's hands. But her people knew her. The Hapan people only know you exist; they don't know you. If you want to refuse the crown, you can."

Her grey eyes were sad. "What would mother think?"

"I can't pretend to know what your mother would think." He let his hand fall, acutely aware of the ache in his chest. He hated to see his little girl cry. "But I do know she would respect your decision - providing you made it based on facts and not emotions. Your mother was a very factual person."

"This is a fact." Allana grinned as she said it, wiping her cheeks and sighed. "I can still have my party tomorrow?"

"The best one yet." He agreed and couldn't resist teasing her. "Was there anyone in particular you wanted me to ensure would be there?"

She blushed, ducking her gaze.

Zekk chuckled. "I'm having dinner with an old friend of mine tonight; did you want to come along?"

"Who?"

"Jaina's here." He held up his hands as Allana's gaze slid upwards and narrowed. "No funny business, just dinner between friends."

"Ha!" Allana poked her father in the center of his chest. "Well I, for one, don't want to spend my night watching you two make eyes at each other and play footsies. I'm sure I can find something for dinner."

"Or someone to take you someplace?"

She colored again.

"Just be back by midnight, brat. You've got classes tomorrow."

"And you're teaching the lightsaber course."

"Ok, ok," he laughed, surrendering. "I'll be home no later than midnight too. Don't worry about the delegate too much, alright? I get to deal with them when they land tomorrow morning after my class and if I get my way, they won't be anywhere near you until after your party tomorrow."

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad. Have fun with Jaina tonight."

He hugged her back, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "You too, sweetie. You too."

--

Allana was lounging on the sofa watching her favorite stellar action adventure - a self-touted documentary series about her mother's life before she'd become Queen of the Hapes Cluster - when Zekk entered the room shrugging into his leather jacket. His movements drew her attention and her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. She let out a low whistle. "Wow dad!"

A blush tinted Zekk's eggshell colored skin. "Wow nothing."

She straightened on the couch, a teasing light in her eyes. "Nothing? I've never seen you get this decked out before."

"Imp." He was dressed in black slacks and a dark gray shirt, open at the collar. His belt held his lightsaber, which wasn't hidden by the jacket that hung just to his hips. His hair - his one vanity - was still shoulder length and threaded with silver strands. It was held at the nape of his neck with a band the same color as his hair. "Where are your friends?"

"They'll be around," she shrugged with a grin, her eyes sparkling. She wasn't about to admit that she had plans of her own. "Is this a date?"

Zekk turned and headed for the door just as the bell chimed, announcing their visitor and saving him from answering. Allana shot up and off the couch, darting past him with Force assisted speed. "I'll get it!"

He stopped, crossing his arms over his chest as she flew by him and palmed the door open. Allana's teasing grin froze on her face as she took in the sight before her. Night Lilly's - her favorite flower - were lying on the doorstep. She stared at them, her heart pounding in her ears before managing to lean forward enough to scoop them from the doorstep. She forgot her father's presence as she closed her eyes and inhaled the cloying, sultry scent.

"Nice bouquet."

She spun, flushing as she realized her father was watching with ill concealed interest. She closed the door, dropping her gaze to the bouquet and shifting uncomfortably as she fingered the ribbon holding the flower together and the note concealed within the stems. She managed to smile. "Someone knows my favorite flower."

"You have an admirer I don't know about?"

Allana tilted her head up defiantly, her eyes flashing. "I'm almost seventeen, dad and in case you hadn't noticed, the boys like me."

"Boys." He nodded sharply. "_Boys_, Allana. They're little more than children with the self control of a two year old. You know how I feel about you dating."

"I don't date," she shot back. "How could I when I know it'd all be a lie? It wouldn't be fair to him or to me."

Zekk examined his daughter's expression carefully. There was something she wasn't telling him and something, a break in her voice when she'd said _him_, alerted him to the fact that he hadn't been paying enough attention to her emotional attachments. He dropped his pose, stepping towards her as she cradled the flowers against her chest. "Allana, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." She sounded miserable. "I'm the heir to the Hapan throne dad. I know that. I've always known it." Her words were bitter, "I know it's not the reason you don't want me to date, but it's the reason I agreed to it. It wouldn't be fair to him or to me to become attached if I have to take the crown tomorrow."

"Never tomorrow." He slid his hands onto her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I meant what I said. You don't have the take the crown if you decide you don't want that kind of life. Who sent you flowers?"

She blushed. "Probably Ben."

Zekk frowned. Ben. "Ben Skywalker?"

She nodded. Zekk noted the almost shy way she did it, as if she were trying to keep a secret but couldn't.

_No,_ he begged the Force silently. _Please no. Don't let her have fallen for Skywalker's playboy son._ Out loud he said, "It was a nice gift; a little on the romantic side, though, for someone nine years your senior."

Her color got higher. "Eight and a half."

"Pardon?"

"Eight and a half years." She lifted her head again. "Ben's not that much older than me."

"Half a year isn't much of an age reduction gap."

"You just don't want him sending me flowers."

"You're right; I don't."

She stamped her foot and glared at him, tucking the bouquet behind her back. "Is it so hard to believe that Ben's one of the kindest, sweetest, most responsible people I know? He's been sending me pre-life day gifts for years!"

"But never flowers."

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"You get flowers for your girlfriend, Allana, not your friends!"

Her jaw snapped shut and her expression grew stubborn. "Well they're here and I'm going to put them in water."

"You should give them back."

"I never return a present - it's rude. My father taught me that." She turned smartly on her heel and marched past him towards the kitchenette, disappearing from view.

Zekk rubbed his face with both hands, barely resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair and tug. _And I wonder why I have gray hairs?_ It was a wonder he had any hair left at all. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Allana had shown more maturity about the possibility of relationships that couldn't lead anywhere than more adults he knew. Despite the obvious romantic symbolism behind Ben Skywalker's gift, was it possible he was simply reading too much into an innocent gift, one friend to another?

He sighed, dropping his hands and turning as Allana returned with the flowers in a vase. He managed a smile. "They're very lovely."

She nodded, though he could tell she was still stung by his previous words. "It's rude to keep your date waiting, dad."

"She's not my-"

Allana pinned him with a knowing look that did nothing to disguise the hurt in her gaze. "She is. Have fun."

Zekk knew when he'd lost and the tone Allana was using meant there was nothing he could say to get through to her. She would need time and space before she'd open up to him again. He managed to hold onto his smile. "You too, whatever it is you're doing tonight."

Allana didn't answer as she settled herself back on the sofa with her back to him, a clear dismissal as she cranked the volume to drown out whatever else he might have added. Zekk shook his head and headed for the door. He remembered Tenel Ka at that age and, like her mother, nothing, not a thing, would sway his daughter to speak with him when she was of a mind not to.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allana waited for twenty minutes to be sure her father was gone before shutting off the show she wasn't really watching anyway. She darted a cautionary look at the front door before pulling the card - which she'd taken from between the stems before putting them into the vase - from her pocket. She fingered it, running her index finger down one side, her gaze on the flowers.

Night Lilies.

She sighed, focusing on the card again and then firmly flipped it open. The bold handwriting jumped out at her first, confirming that the bouquet was from Ben. While it was unsigned, she didn't need his signature to know his hand writing. She read the message, nothing but a time, written in the center.

21:00.

She frowned. He was being cryptic again. 21:00 for what? He'd promised her a surprise tonight and the flowers certainly qualified, but the cryptic message indicated they were a means to an end and not the surprise.

She snorted, pushing off the sofa. "Men and their surprises. He knows I hate surprises."

_At least,_ she amended silently. _He _should _know by now._ She stared down at the time written in Ben's handwriting and traced one nail over it. No hints. No indications. No clues for where; just a when.

_It would serve him right to find me at home in my oldest most battered pajamas,_ she thought peevishly. But even as she thought it, she knew she'd be mortified if Ben ever saw her in such a state of disarray. Or maybe she'd just die on the spot. She liked Ben, _really_ liked Ben, far more than any other boy or man she knew. He'd been her best friend and her most constant companion - that wasn't her father - since she could remember. She couldn't remember the exact day she'd started to notice she enjoyed looking at him, or that she realized she'd wanted him to look at her. Really look at her - not like a friend but as a woman.

The shift had taken time and had been subtle, so subtle that she hadn't noticed dressing any differently until her father had made a comment about impractical shoes for lightsaber practice. She made a face, crushing the note in her hand. Those boots had been four inch spike heels she'd bought on a dare from Jysella; ones she'd never had any intention of wearing.

Her father was right; Ben was too old for her. Not that age made a lick of difference to her, or to the way her stomach tied itself in knots around him, or how she had to force herself to act naturally. "Besides," she told herself firmly. "I'm the heir to the Hapan throne and can't think about any romantic attachments even if I wanted one."

She turned on her heel, heading for her bedroom and the intention of slipping into something comfortable enough for a late night work out session that would lead her on a long enough run to banish Ben Skywalker from her mind.

"Going somewhere?"

Allana spun, dropping into a defensive stance the moment the first syllable was spoken, and her lightsaber igniting before her back foot hit the ground. She looked left and right, unable to find the voice, her gaze narrowing to look into the shadows beyond the shimmering lights of her blade.

"Up here, Twitch."

Ben Skywalker's amused visage looked down at her from the roof of her house - where he was comfortably perched, his legs swinging down, but well out of range of her blade. "Are you going to use that?

Allana straightened, lowering her blade and deactivating it with a scowl. "You should know better than to sneak up on me."

Ben smiled the innocent farm-boy smile he'd inherited from his father. "Why do you think I'm up here and not at ground level?"

Allana hooked her lightsaber back on her belt, her gaze dropping to her hands as they secured the cylinder in place. She felt unnerved now that the adrenalin was draining away, Ben's piercing gaze seeming to delve straight into hers with uncanny directness. The irony that she wanted directness from everyone - except him - wasn't lost on her. "I was going for a run."

"Playing hokey?" He sounded surprised. "I knew it; the flowers were over the top!"

Allana glanced up at him as he dropped to the ground, straightening with a shrug and brush of his hands. He was taller than she by no more than a couple of inches; the only boy she didn't tower over in their group, and while it wasn't much, it was enough. "The flowers were lovely, Ben. Dad thought they were a touch too romantic, though."

"And what did you think?"

She brought her gaze up to meet his, wondering if she was seeing things as something she didn't understand flashed through his blue orbs. She managed a shrug. "I thought they were beautiful."

"Not romantic?"

Allana struggled against the blush she felt creeping slowly up her neck. "Maybe a little," she conceded. "But I know you don't think of me like... like you think of Jysella."

"Jys and I are nothing more than friends; you know that."

Allana looked away, unwilling to be drawn into the awkward conversation that was bound to follow, and began walking towards her chosen path for her run. Ben, unwilling to be left behind or to let it drop, fell into step beside her.

"You _do_ know that, right?"

Allana shrugged. "It doesn't matter one way or the other."

Ben was silent for long minutes as they headed for the nearby track. Allana inhaled the fresh air, silently wishing Ben would simply leave her be. Her hopes were dashed when he spoke again.

"So where are we headed?"

She stopped, turning on him. "_I_ am headed for a run. You can do whatever you want."

"Standing me up, Twitch?"

"Quit calling me that."

"Nope." His eyes danced, but she could see how her dismissal had hurt him. "It's the night before your Life Day; a night you and I have spent together since you were five. How could you possibly think I would be anywhere else but with you, tonight?"

He had a point. "Fine, come with me if you want."

"What are you running from?"

"I don't run from things."

"Then you're walking awfully fast to get away from it. What happened?"

Damn him and his perceptive hide. She'd never been able to hide much from him and now, when she felt the need for privacy, he wasn't about to allow it. She couldn't tell him that the instructor was due the following day, or that the reminder of her privileged background had reared its ugly head. She wasn't about to weigh him down with her problems when there was nothing he could do to help her. Nothing at all. "Nothing, Ben. Absolutely nothing."

His hand grabbed her elbow as he dragged her to a stop and spun her around. "Don't feed me that crap, Allana. I can see plain as day that you're out of sorts. What happened, did your dad blow a fuse because I sent you flowers? Is that it?"

She wrenched her arm away. "Not everything centers on you, son of Skywalker." She bit back, her eyes flashing. "Go away, Ben. I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm your friend, Allana. What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone to face whatever's eating at you?"

"An understanding one." She glared at him. "I'm the heir to the Hapan throne, Ben. I'm not supposed to _have_ friends."

The bitterness in her voice was almost a physical thing.

"You're not on Hapes, Allana; you've never _been_ on Hapes. What the kriff does it matter what you should or shouldn't have back there when you grew up here?"

"Everything! Nothing!" She threw her hands in the air in a very un-Allana-like dramatic gesture, spinning around to encompass everything and everyone. "They're my people, Ben. A people I've never seen or talked to. A people who depend on me, or will, when I turn eighteen and take the throne."

"That's it then? The reason you can't have friends?"

"You tell me." She pinned him with a look, certain she was wearing her emotions on her face. "You've been to Hapes. Is it the backstabbing politics I've been told to expect?"

His reluctant nod drew a bitter laugh.

"Run while you can, Ben. Once I'm introduced as the heir, your suitability as my consort - not my friend - will be all anyone ever sees."

She didn't wait for his response, simply turned and took off, her hair snapping out behind her as she called on the Force to add to her endurance and speed.

Ben was caught flat footed, left behind, as Allana disappeared into the darkness.

--

"I will _never_ understand teenagers."

Jaina laughed, taking a sip of her wine. "And I will never understand, no matter how many times you tell me, how you manage to be her father."

Zekk's smile was teasing. "Jealous?"

"A little." Jaina conceded easily, her eyes sparkling. "Tenel Ka got to have you before I did."

"Jaina!"

She laughed again. "You wanted me to be honest, don't blame me if I'm taking you at your word."

"I asked for that, didn't I?"

She simply smiled, taking another sip of her wine. "So what's Allana doing tonight? She didn't want to join us?"

Zekk shrugged. "It's the night before her Life Day. She always spends it with Ben Skywalker."

Jaina's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since they were kids. She was five, or maybe six, I think when Ben started making a point of being with her. In a way it's given her something to look forward to."

"Aside from the lavish gifts she gets from home?"

"This is her home." Zekk's tone was firm and uncompromising. "Tonight is more about her than her Life Day ever was with those stupid, gaudy packages showing up like clockwork. She's a tough kid, but I know she hates the reminder of all that's waiting for her back on Hapes."

"Is she happy?"

"The rest of the year." Zekk sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her. This year it's worse. Ben sent her flowers."

Jaina's eyebrows arched. "Flowers?"

"Yeah."

"A touch romantic for cousin Ben."

"That's what I said."

"And?"

"And what?"

Jaina grinned. "Did she tear your head off before or after she put them in water?"

He made a face. "Before. I was then informed in no uncertain terms that my daughter is well aware of her responsibilities and isn't foolish enough to get involved in a romantic relationship that has no possibility of a future!"

Jaina's laugh was low and throaty. "Smart kid."

"Too smart. She's still sixteen; she shouldn't be worrying about Hapan politics. She _should_ be enjoying life. You know, having crushes and getting her heart broken or breaking boy's hearts. Instead my daughter is older than her years, afraid of letting people get close to her and worried about getting involved with someone the Hapan people would never consider worth of being her consort!"

Jaina's hand slid over his and squeezed, drawing his gaze back to hers. "She's obviously thought this through."

"She can't stop what's already there, Jaina."

"What do you mean?"

Zekk put his other hand on top of hers, thankful for the supportive contact. "Ben came to see me two days ago. He wanted to know if I'd object to him showing an interest in Allana - a romantic interest. I told him he had lousy timing."

"Ben asked you?"

Zekk's answering smile was faint as he pulled his hands away reluctantly. "He knows I have problems with their age difference. Only thing is, Allana is more mature than Ben. I think she'd run roughshod all over him until he smartened up."

"But what do you mean she can't stop what's already there?"

"Do you remember when we were kids at the academy?"

"How can I forget? You tried to go Sith on me."

"Bad career choice." He grinned, the sting of that wound having long faded. "I was more thinking about the little things we used to do to try and impress one another. How you'd improve the sensors on the _Lightning Rod_ by percentage points just because you could, or I'd bring you something to challenge your fix-it skills?"

"So?"

"Allana's been doing the same to Ben, but in her own way." He sighed, knowing all his hopes that Allana wouldn't fall for Ben were little more than hopes. His discussion with Jaina and the reminder of Ben's visit - added to the flower this evening - and the signs he'd been seeing from his daughter all added up to it. Only she was fighting it every step of the way and he couldn't help but hope she'd win.

"And you don't like it."

"Would you?"

"She could do worse than Ben, Zekk." Jaina told him with a grin. "Just think, she could be a real Hapan princess and choosing from fawning, conniving suitors that want little more than to be the father of the next Hapan Heir. At least you know Ben's interest is in her and not her crown."

Zekk toyed with the stem of his wine glass. "I hate it when you're right. But, that doesn't mean I like your cousin any more than before."

"I never said you should."

"You just-"

Jaina chuckled. "Relax, papa. Your cub can take care of herself. I've never met a more self-assured young woman than Allana. Ben's already talked to you so his intentions must be honorable."

Zekk grimaced. "Or he's simply trying to get to Allana through me."

Jaina's look was disbelieving. "You think he'd need to?" The flush on Zekk's eggshell skin didn't go unnoticed, but Jaina let it slide. "I hate to break it to you, Zekk, but I've never _ever_ heard of Ben talking a girl's parents if he likes her."

"Just what are you implying?"

Jaina's answer smile was faint. "He might have just been waiting for her to grow up - like you were with me."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allana brought herself up short by the large, reflective pool set back in the forest that had become her sanctuary. The speed of her flight had swept the tears from her eyes, leaving them clear, but not the thoughts from her mind. If anything, running from Ben had just made things worse.

Blast him anyway, reminding her about her responsibilities and all the reason why they _couldn't_ be more than friends. Insufferable man.

She looked back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, her senses stretched to their limits around her. She relaxed after a few moments. There were no _human_ presence around her. She'd intended to go for a run, just not a Force assisted one, and her hair was now plastered to the sides of her face by the barest of moisture, clinging like cobwebs. She shrugged out of her top, wondering if Ben had finally taken a hint, but somehow doubting it.

He'd follow her; it was just a matter of time.

Pushing the thought from her mind as she slipped her top to hang on a nearby tree limb - one she'd used to hang a towel on many occasions - and then out of her pants. Underneath she'd worn her swimsuit - in anticipation of a cool dip after a long run - and hung her pants on the limb by her shirt.

She took two steps to edge of the pool, a hop to a nearby rock and then dove straight into the water, the coolness sending a shock straight to her toes. She surfaced, gasping for a new breath before she sank back beneath the surface and let her body adjust to the cool water.

She stretched out, letting her legs fall gracefully towards the bottom of the deep pool, her arms out-stretched at her sides. She sank, slowly, feeling her lungs contracting with the need to breathe. She ignored it, continuing to sink and enjoying the feeling of floating in free-fall, her hair stretching out through the water above her. Her lungs began to protest, becoming uncomfortable with holding their precious cache of air just as Allana felt her toes hit the bottom of the pool. She let her feet sink down, crouched and then sprang upwards in an explosion of motion and grace that sent her straight from the bottom to the surface in seconds.

She surfaced, taking in another deep breath and flinging her hair over her shoulder as she opened her eyes to scan the surrounding area. Nothing. No movement, no threats.

No Ben.

She felt a twinge, wondering if she'd driven him off when she really hadn't intended to. She _wanted_ his company. Just not his questions. She sighed inwardly, frowning at her thoughts with a small shake of her head and inhaled again before slipping beneath the surface to repeat her long, slow descent to the bottom of the pool.

She kept her eyes open this time, but the light of the moon didn't penetrate further than the first few centimeters of the pool. She was encased in darkness, comfortable, isolated; alone. She relished the feeling, enjoyed it, welcomed it into her soul as she tried to capture it for all of the days in the future. A future when such a simple pleasure as enjoying her own company - or the company of her own choosing - was beyond her.

Would they be?

She didn't know and everything she knew of her mother's upbringing suggested that her distant family on Hapes would do everything in their power to ensure she remained isolated. She propelled herself back to the surface, springing gracefully free of the water's grasp before slumping back into the darkness.

"It's not worth killing yourself over."

She hid a smile; she'd known he'd come. "What took you so long?"

"You went the round-about way; I got lost."

Allana began to tread water, looking up to meet his gaze as he crouched on the rock where she'd fist dove in. "I don't believe that for a second."

Ben shrugged with an easy smile. "I figured you'd need some time to cool off. I'm sorry if what I said upset you."

Allana shrugged back, sitting halfway back and letting herself float on the surface as she watched him, using her hands to change her direction and steady herself. "It wasn't you; but I think you know that."

"I suspected," he corrected. He settled himself on the rock, unlacing one boot as she watched. "So what brought on that ugly accusation, huh?"

She sighed, wishing she could see his face better to gauge his reaction, but the shadows of the night, and the moon behind him, didn't make it likely. "Would you believe me if I said the truth?"

She felt more than saw his surprise. He dropped one boot and sock on the rock edge before beginning to work on the other. "What do you mean?"

"Dad told me tonight that a Hapan tutor is coming to see me - tomorrow."

"Don't they know what tomorrow is?"

She felt a flush of pleasure at Ben's annoyed tone. Annoyed because he knew the circumstance upset her. "Of course they do - that's what they chose it. As of tomorrow, they only have one year to ensure I don't make a fool of myself when I accept the crown."

"You make it sound like you would."

She splashed water at him with one hand, missing him but spraying the rock he was sitting on. "You think I won't? What do I _really_ know about Hapan politics anyway?"

"More than anyone I've ever met - and that includes Hapan politicians," he told her honestly, dropping his bare feet into the pool and moving them around. His familiar pose - he never joined her for her late-night swims - relaxed her more than any words he could have spoken. Ben continued, leaning back on his hands and watching her. "How do they know you won't bring a change to Hapan politics or their system like your mother wanted to?"

She smiled faintly. "Maybe they're here to stop me."

"They could be assassins."

"I don't think so." Allana let her legs drop and slipped under the water for a half a minute, getting herself wet again and propelling herself towards the rock. She stopped in front of it, folding her arms over top each other and resting her head on her hands, looking up at him. Most of her body was still in the water, soothing her as the mass rippled and moved about her floating limbs. "Assassins don't normally announce themselves."

"Ah, but this one might be trying to gain your confidence before striking." Ben teased. "Though I admit, Hapans are usually sneakier than that."

She chuckled softly. "See? I doubt they're here to kill me - unless it's from boredom."

"Boredom?"

"From all the political drivel they're going to feed me."

They shared a grin and a laugh before a comfortable silence fell. One that didn't last as Ben finally spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Has telling you no ever stopped you before?"

She thought she saw him grin as a brief flash of white appeared on his face. "Nope."

"Then why would it stop you now?"

He shrugged, nudging her hip in the water with his foot. "Because you're not as talkative tonight as normal."

She snorted and grinned. "I'm never talkative."

"Except with me." He fell silent for a minute and then plunged ahead, shattering the easy air of camaraderie. "Do you _want_ to be the Queen of Hapes, Allana?"

Her head snapped up and she slid back into the water in surprise, her body remembering to tread water before her brain consciously acknowledged her reaction. She stared at him in disbelief. "I was born to be Queen - what kind of a question is that?"

"An honest one." His tone was sober, almost grim. "You don't act like you want to be Queen."

Allana pushed away from the rock and the piercing look she could _feel_ from him. She dove down, into the water, escaping the question and the possibilities - and his gaze. She didn't know the answer to Ben's question, didn't want to consider that she didn't have to be Queen because she'd known as long as she could remember that this was her destiny. This was what she'd been born to do regardless of her personal feelings.

She stayed under for several long moments, her powerful legs kicking towards the bottom. When she reached it she crouched and stopped, looking through the darkness for any sign that he'd followed her. She hadn't felt the impact of another body in the water, hadn't felt the pressure of water being moved beyond her own body. And shame struck her suddenly. She'd run from him; _again_. Twice in one night, all because he'd asked questions she didn't like.

It wasn't like her. She closed her eyes and propelled herself towards the surface, breaking it with a gasp. Ben hadn't moved; his feet were still dangling easily in the water as he'd waited for her to surface. "Feel better?"

She swam towards him easily and stopped just short of his perch. "I'm not myself tonight."

"It's the night before your life day. You've never been yourself; why should this year be any different?"

She grimaced at his accurate, easy evaluation. It was the one, maybe two, nights of the year she felt off kilter and completely powerless to control her own life and destiny. "I don't have an answer for you."

"To what, why you're acting strange?"

She shook her head once, solemnly. "No. I don't know if I want to be Queen."

"That's a start."

Allana planted her hands on the rock and hauled herself up, letting the water sluice off her body with a soft sigh as she climbed up next to him. She turned, seating herself, and letting her feet dangle in the water next to his. She stared out over the water as it calmed, broken occasionally by the sweep of his or her foot. "Have you ever felt like your life isn't your own, Ben?"

He snorted. "As the son of Skywalker?" His voice held a teasing note. "You know I have. Being the only son of a pair of galactic heroes that are still in the limelight isn't exactly an easy thing."

She managed not to blush. "Especially with all the women who throw themselves at you."

He laughed. "Women are nice, but they never like me for me."

"You're not exactly picky," she teased, elbowing him. "And you've never shown a preference beyond Jysella. I don't even know who you like and you're my best friend!"

"Maybe I like being single." He teased, elbowing her back and shooting her an unreadable look. "Or maybe the girl for me doesn't even realize it yet."

"Ha! If you thought there was a girl for you, you'd never let her out of your sights.

"And I haven't," he agreed amiably with a mysterious grin. "She's just a free spirit who doesn't seem to realize it."

Allana blinked, feeling the impact of those words far harder than she'd ever expected to. Her throat tightened and a squeezing sensation gripped her chest, like she couldn't breathe. She wondered, abstractly, if this was what it felt to have your heart broken, and - somehow - managed a coherent response. "And you haven't told me about her?"

"I haven't told anyone about her," he corrected, meeting her gaze, his far too serious for the light tone in his voice. He moved fractionally closer, as if to get a better view of her face.

She didn't have to pretend the hurt look on her face. She'd known all along that someone would eventually capture Ben's attention; she'd just hoped it would be after she left for Hapes. Something to spare her the heartache of watching his affections and attention be snatched up by a woman he really cared about. Her hand came up without thinking and a resounding _SLAP!_ echoed across the water. "I would have thought you'd tell me; just not on the night before my life-day!"

The shock on his face barely registered as he fought to explain. "Allana, I-"

His voice was cut off as she threw herself back into the water to drown out his lies and excuses - and the ache in her chest that wouldn't go away. Would likely never go away. Ben was beyond her reach, more-so now than before, and she would _not_ cry on his shoulder for it.

--

"Are you sure she's not home?"

Zekk chuckled, closing the door behind her and taking her coat. "She won't be home until midnight. She never is when she's out with Ben."

"That's less than an hour away." Jaina pointed out with a look. "Maybe we should go to my place."

Zekk hung his own jacket on a hook, "We won't be long; I just want your opinion on something. Make yourself comfortable."

Jaina did just that, stretching out on the couch to relax as Zekk headed for the kitchenette. He found the Brandy he kept for Jaina's visits and the small boxes he wanted her opinion on, snagged two glasses and then headed back out to the living room. She grinned as he set the glasses and the Brandy on the table.

"Planning on taking advantage of me?"

"When have I ever had to take advantage of you?"

"Never." She agreed, scooping up the Brandy and pouring two glasses so they were half-full. "At least, not unwillingly."

"Unless Jag was around."

"Ouch, you fight dirty."

"Whatever happened to him anyway?"

Jaina shrugged, settling back and taking a sip of her Brandy. "He didn't like being linked to a former joiner. Must not have been true love after all."

Zekk snorted. "You've turned into a cynic."

"Just a realist. Your daughter must have turned you into a optimist."

He shrugged, collecting the second glass and offering her one of the small boxes. "Could you take a look at this for me?"

She accepted it curiously. "What is it?"

"Allana's life day present."

"From you?"

He nodded. "I'd like your opinion."

Jaina carefully opened the box and gasped. Inside was a star sapphire set in a pendant of platinum with a thin box chain of the same. "This is gorgeous!"

"It's a locket - open it."

Jaina did. The pendant was in the shape of a star, the clasp carefully hidden on one of the tines, and Jaina smiled when she opened it. Zekk relaxed as her smiling face came up. "Zekk, this is thoughtful and beautiful. I know she'll love it."

Zekk managed to smile in return. Inside he'd placed pictures of both him and Tenel Ka. "Turn it over."

She did and he saw her get misty eyed as she read the inscription aloud. "Never forget where you came from. Are you trying to make me cry?" He chuckled softly as she blinked back tears and carefully closed the locket, placing it back in the small box. "Why wouldn't she love this?"

He shrugged, offering her a second box. "Because she might like this one better."

Jaina closed the first box and placed it on the table before opening the second box. Her eyes widened as she took in a second locket, done in emerald - a full emerald - with a heart engraved in the center. "These must have cost you a fortune."

"Well worth the price. Open it."

Jaina did and dropped it, her gaze flying to his in shock. "I-"

Zekk searched her gaze and, slowly, carefully, slid from his chair to kneel in front of her, his hands braced on either side of her knees. "I mean it."

"I- I don't know what to say."

He smiled faintly. "The usual answer to a propo-"

The front door slammed open, drawing their attention and cutting him off as Allana darted into the room. Her hair was still wet, her clothing damp and Zekk straightened when he saw the tell-tale sign of tears on his daughter's cheeks.

Allana stopped in the entry-way, looking from her father to Jaina and back, realizing she'd interrupted something serious. She flushed.

"Allana, wait!"

Zekk's gaze narrowed as Ben's voice drifted through the door. Allana slammed it and then darted away, her bedroom door slamming somewhere down the hall. Zekk looked back to Jaina and their gazes held and met as a knock sounded on the door. A heavy knock that sounded like the whole open-palm of one Ben Skywalker.

"Allana! Open up, let me explain!"

Jaina gently pushed Zekk back on his heels and placed the small box - with his completely unexpected and unconventional proposal - on the table before getting to her feet. "You handle Allana - I'll deal with my cousin."

"You sure?"

"She needs you; go."

He didn't need to be told again as he got to his feet, catching her hand in a grateful squeeze before his long strides took him out of the room. He heard Jaina's military voice come out as she ordered Ben to stop pounding on the door like a lunatic and then shut it out. He stopped outside Allana's bedroom door and knocked. "Sweetie?"

"Go away, dad."

His heart hurt at the pain he heard in her choked voice. "I can't."

He heard her moving around and then, slowly, the door was opened as if she realized he wasn't about to go away and nothing she said or did would make him. She stared up at him, her eyes slate gray with misery, tears lining her long lashes. She looked like his little girl again and, with a muted sob and trembling lip, threw herself into his arms.

Zekk wrapped her tightly in his arms, one hand gently stroking her still wet hair as she clung to him. She didn't sob, didn't cry the way she had as a child, but shook with silent, heart-wrenching tears that made him want to slay all her dragons. He ached because it was just one more sign that his little girl was gone and a young woman in her place.

"Ben's a callous jerk."

Zekk blinked at her muffled words. "You're not crying over him are you?"

Allana pulled away, dashing her tears from her cheeks. "I shouldn't be."

Zekk arched his eyebrows. "Need to talk about it?" The blush that stained her cheeks and the way she looked away, as if guilty of something she couldn't share, made his stomach churn. "Allana? Did he hurt you?"

"Not in the way you mean." She sighed miserably, stepping back into her room and waiting only for him to enter before closing the door. Jaina and Ben's muffled voices were blocked out completely as it latched behind him.

Allana sank down on the edge of her bed, leaning forward on her elbows and dangling her wrists limply between her knees. Her posture was so dejected; Zekk joined her immediately, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "Want me to break his legs?"

"Would you?"

"In a heartbeat."

She managed a smile and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank, dad. I know you don't like him, but-"

"Says who?"

She poked his side. "You flipped when you saw the flowers."

"I do not _flip_, young lady."

"Only sometimes." Her smile disappeared and she closed her eyes. "You didn't need to though. Ben told me tonight he's interested in someone."

Zekk resisted the urge to go throttle the son of Skywalker for botching up such an important revelation and hurting Allana in the process. He kept his touch gentle, his tone soothing as he continued to stroke her hair. "What happened?"

She looked up at him quizzically, frowning. "You're not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"I thought you'd... you'd _flip_ when you found out I liked Ben."

Zekk managed not to blush and kept his tone light. "It's news only to you, sweetie. I've been there; I know the signs, remember? I was just hoping it wasn't Ben - or maybe you'd find someone else."

Allana shifted back to her dejected posture, hanging her head. "Why did he have to tell me tonight, of all nights? Couldn't he have waited for a few days?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That The girl he wanted didn't realize she wanted him yet; and that she was a free spirit. I don't know a single person like that and it hurts, dad. It hurts to think he's known and he _deliberately_ waited until tonight to tell me." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away irritably. "What did I ever do to him to deserve that kind of... of malicious act?"

"Oh, honey." Zekk swept her into his arms and onto his lap, cradling her the way he'd used to when she was a child. She didn't fit on his lap as well anymore, but she still turned into him, absorbing his strength as he stroked her hair gently. He ached for her and her misunderstanding, because he knew that Allana didn't realize Ben had been talking about _her_. "Did you want me to get rid of him?"

"I don't ever want to see him again."

"Never?"

"Never." The word was choked.

Zekk hugged her tightly and slid her back to her bed. She turned her face away as he rose. "I'll go walk him out and then I'll be back."

Allana didn't so much as look at him as Zekk stepped back into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath wondering if he was going to regret his next actions for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...she slapped me!"

"Slapped you? Allana? I can see her decking you, maybe but not slapping."

Ben cast his cousin a murderous glare just as Zekk was stepping back into the living room. Ben leapt to his feet immediately, looking beyond Zekk, his expression worried. "Is Allana alright?"

"She'll be fine."

Ben stiffened as Zekk crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the younger man critically. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"That's a lovely mark she's left you with."

Ben flinched, unconsciously lifting his hand to his face to cover the bright red imprint which clearly showed each one of Allana's long fingers and the shape of her palm. He'd be lucky if he wasn't bruised in the morning. "She didn't give me a chance to explain."

"From what I hear, you muddled it up pretty badly to begin with." Zekk kept his eyes narrowed deliberately, hoping to provoke Ben into either running for his life, or - preferably - fighting for what he wanted. If he could get Ben riled enough, Allana would come out to see what the racket was about and give Ben a chance to blurt out what he'd been trying to say.

But Ben didn't cooperate.

Ben straightened his spine and kept his voice even and low. "I tried sir; it was never my intention to hurt her. She... she simply misunderstood me when I spoke of who had caught my attention."

"Did you tell her straight out?"

"No."

"Then how was she to know?"

Jaina stepped in. "Zekk, maybe if we let Ben talk to Allana, they can sort this thing out themselves."

"She doesn't want to see him."

Ben's shoulders slumped. "I can't say I'm surprised. I wouldn't want to see me either."

Zekk chuckled dryly, surprising the younger man. "At least you can admit it. She's in no shape for visitors."

"And the worst of them arriving tomorrow." Ben's concern was evident despite his scorn.

Jaina placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, slanting a look at Zekk. "Maybe it'd be better if you left, Ben - and came back in the morning when Allana's had the chance to compose herself." Jaina arched an eyebrow at Zekk but he couldn't figure out what she was talking about, even as she continued. "She'll be in a better mind frame to accept _official _ visitors."

Ben jerked, as if she'd struck him, and then suddenly acquiesced. "Good idea, Jaina. Tell her I'm sorry, would you Zekk? I'll explain it all in the morning when she's more willing to hear me out."

"I wouldn't count on the 'more willing' part," Zekk told him with a frown, wondering what scheme they'd cooked up while he'd been out of the room.

Ben beat a hasty retreat and then Zekk, with a small smile at Jaina, headed back down the hallway. He cracked Allana's door and peeked in. She'd curled up on her bed, her breathing even, her tear stained cheeks pale in the harsh light of her room. Her knees were near her chest, one hand folded under her cheek, the other hugging herself as if for protection. She looked about six instead of sixteen. Zekk smiled sadly, shaking his head, and stepped inside soundlessly. He pulled the light blanket from the foot of her bed and covered her before stepping out just as quietly. He paused only to shut off the light off before securing the door.

He headed back to Jaina, not surprised to see she'd scooped up the Brandy glasses and met him where the hallway exited into the living room.

"You look like you need this, daddy."

"Thanks." He tossed it back in one shot, wondering why Ben hadn't cooperated and then wondering again why he wasn't happier than the son of Skywalker seemed to be out of the picture. Surely he should be ecstatic that Ben had given up, but the perverse part of him - the part of him that was a daddy and wanted to give his little girl everything she wanted - rebelled. Ben shouldn't have given up so easily.

"Zekk?"

"Hm? What? Sorry, I was just thinking."

She laughed softly, dragging him back to the couch by one arm and pushing him unresistingly down into it. She moved behind and slid her hands along his shoulders and then dug her fingers in. He sucked in a sharp breath as she found the first of the knots and proceeded to massage the tension from them. His eyes closed as she proceeded to carefully work the knots from his shoulders. Her fingers dipped inside the collar of his shirt, skin meeting skin, and continued the process.

Jaina chuckled softly as his head fell back against her chest. Even sitting in a low couch he was half her height. "You're like a big jungle cat, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The claws come out when baby's threatened, but stroke you the right way and you purr loud enough to wake the dead."

He laughed softly, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Jaina."

"For what? This is the most exciting night I've had in a long time." Her fingers slid up his neck and removed his hair tie with a deft move before sliding into the silken sheet. Her fingers worked the base of his skull in slow, caressing circles to melt away the tension

Zekk finally opened his eyes to find her staring down at him and smiled ruefully. "I never did get to tell you why."

"Why what?"

"The emerald."

"You don't have to explain, Zekk," her smile was almost mischievous. "That's the most creative way I've ever been proposed to."

"That's something at least."

"A moment I'll never forget." Her agreement was accompanied with a wink. "Don't you think it's a little late for it though?"

He shrugged, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair - and wanting to return the favor. "I couldn't bring myself to ask when I found out about Allana. It wouldn't have been fair to you or to her. You because she's not your daughter, and her because I'm all she had left. I couldn't ask, not until I knew she was ready to share me, anyway."

"Is she?" Her eyes sparkled. "Because I know I've never liked sharing you."

"I always had to share you, I just don't want to anymore." He reached up to capture her wrists with his hands, holding them still so he could search her gaze. "I know we're not exactly young anymore and there's a lot of past history between us, but am I too late, Jaina? Did I wait too long?"

She came around the couch and he released her, only to have her collect his hands between his own and gently kiss the backs of his knuckles as she sat next to him. "With an emerald like that - a two toned gem with a flaw in the middle - just like the man who offers it? How can I say no?"

"Is that a yes, then?"

She laughed softly, huskily, leaning forward as if to kiss him when a shriek of rage from the direction of Allana's room brought them both to their feet.

--

Allana glared up at Ben from where he had her pinned against the floor. "Get off me or I'll unman you!"

"Is that your Hapan side talking?" He glared right back at her. "You're a hard headed female, Allana."

"And you're a hard headed man," she retorted tartly, despite the fact he had her pinned. He held her wrists, one in each hand above her head in a grip like iron. Yet, even with the hold he had, she could feel he was trying is best not to hurt her. His grip only tightened to keep her in place. His weight kept her pinned in place and, Allana admitted privately, she didn't exactly _object _ to the position. Not that she was about to tell _him_ that. "Get off me!"

"Not until you listen."

"Dad probably heard me scream," she told him sweetly. "He'll kill you if he finds you in here with me."

"Then I don't have much time."

"Nothing you can say is going to make me want to talk to you, Ben."

"Really?"

She glared at him. "Get out."

"You can't make me." He told her with a shrug, a movement that she felt clear to her toes and affected her in a completely unexpected manner.

Allana felt the sudden urge to stop fighting; and it made her furious. Her eyes blazed at him in the darkness of her room. "I'll scream again."

He ducked his head. "Even if I told you that this is all a misunderstanding?"

"Three."

"You misunderstood me at the pool." He tried again, searching her eyes for something she didn't understand, his own blue orbs more serious than she'd ever seen them in the dim light that filtered through her window. Her open window; the one he'd used to enter her room.

Her eyes narrowed. "Two."

"Allana, I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I want. If you'd give me a chance to explain I-"

The door burst open and he was suddenly - bodily - hauled to his feet and spun around. Zekk's emerald eyes blazed green fire as he tossed Ben out into the hallway.

Allana blinked, momentarily stunned, as Ben was sent careening into the wall opposite her bedroom door. Her father's look was murderous. She scrambled to her feet as Zekk silently grabbed Ben by the collar and wrenched him back to his feet with one hand. Ben gasped, struggling to breathe and give an explanation, but Allana knew her father and she knew his moods. Zekk was furious; so furious he looked ready to kill.

Only this was a carefully controlled rage that had nothing to do with Jedi training - and everything to do with being a parent.

"Daddy!"

"Stay out of this, Allana."

Allana lunged at her father just as he took a second handful of Ben's clothing and sent the younger man sailing towards the other end of the corridor. "Daddy, stop!"

"Go back to your room."

"No!" She grabbed his arm, tugging on it violently and going so far as to call on the Force to haul him to a stop. "He didn't do anything; he just wanted to talk to me!"

"He was in your room!"

"He's been in my room before!" She shouted at him, stamping her foot to emphasize her point.

"He hurt you."

Allana's gaze shifted to where Ben was pushing himself to his hands and knees, coughing as he tried to suck air into his lungs. She clenched her hand around her father's arm, feeling Ben's pain like it was her own. She didn't want him hurt. "That's no reason to hurt him like this."

Zekk stared down at her, seeing the pain she was feeling, not just because of what Ben had said earlier, but because of what he was doing to the young man she cared about more than anyone else. He let his anger drain away - a difficult thing to do when it was something to do with her well being - and placed his hand over top hers. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Allana's gaze was drawn back to her fathers and she relaxed, seeing more than sensing that the danger had passed. She managed a small smile. "He wants to talk to me."

"I.. just want... to explain." Ben wheezed, managing to pull himself to his feet with Jaina's help. "I didn't... want Allana to be... angry with me... overnight."

Jaina chuckled softly and smiled wryly. "My parent's advice is normally for married couples, cousin."

Ben flushed.

Allana watched the color crawl from beneath Ben's collar and up his face, slowly turning it to a blue-red that included his ears and contrasted horribly with his hair-color. She'd never seen him turn such a brilliant shade of red before. She felt her father squeeze her hand, but her gaze never left Ben. She heard Jaina's words, but wasn't about to act on the leap her heart made with its wishful connection. "Go home, Ben."

He flinched. "I never meant to hurt you."

Zekk squeezed her fingers. "He seems determined to get back into your good graces, Allana."

"Then he can prove it tomorrow." She examined her best friend, knowing there was no way, no matter how hurt she felt, she could stay angry with him for long. Ben Skywalker was just too important to her to risk permanent damage to their friendship. "He can be my shadow on the worst day of my life."

Ben's blue eyes were serious. "I accept. When does your day start?"

A crooked smile reminiscent of Zekk's own crossed her lips. "My morning run's at 06:30. Think you'll be up for it?"

"I'll be here and ready."

"Just don't keep me waiting." Allana squeezed her father's forearm and then removed her hand. "I've a window to fix, if you'll excuse me."

Zekk chuckled softly as she turned on her heel, her back straight as an arrow, and marched back to her room.

Ben let out a relieved sigh, rubbing his sore shoulder as Allana's door closed. He'd hit it funny when Zekk had tossed him into the hallway and subsequently the wall. "I apologize for taking such a drastic action, sir. But I really couldn't bear the thought of her being angry with me tonight of all nights."

"Go home, Ben." Zekk told him with a wave of his hand. "And _don't_ let me catch you in her room again."

"Yes, sir." Ben beat a hasty retreat for the second time that night.

Jaina chuckled softly. "It's no wonder she doesn't date. You're one over-protective father."

"Whomever she doesn't scare off, I will?"

"Something like that." She stepped close. "I think I should be heading out too."

"Jaina, I-"

Her hand covered his mouth, stopping whatever he'd been about to say. "What do you say we continue our discussion another night? One that's not likely to be as lively?"

"We've waited this long," he agreed with a reluctant sigh, kissing her open palm of her hand and reaching up to stroke her cheek. His hand dropped after a moment and he steered her back into the living room. "I guess another couple days can't hurt."

Her smile was teasing as she picked up the locket he'd had made for her. "Can I keep the emerald?"

Zekk turned the stone over in his hand and then took one of hers and curled her fingers around it. "Even if you decide to tell me no, it'd be yours."

She slid her arm around his waist and tilted her head towards him in invitation. Zekk bent slightly and pressed a light, soft kiss full of promise against her lips. She met his gaze as he pulled away and he managed to smile.

"Good night, Jaina."

"Good night, Zekk. I'll see you tomorrow at Allana's party."

"You're coming?"

Jaina collected her coat and shoes and, with a final, parting wink, opened the door. "I wouldn't miss it, vent crawler. Don't be late."

He chuckled as she disappeared and shook his head, standing in the middle of the room to survey the mess they'd left. With a sigh he started cleaning up. He still had to wrap Allana's present and figure out when and where the Hapans were going to land - not to mention how to keep them otherwise occupied until the end of the day.

His good mood slowly began to ebb away, leaving behind the uneasy feeling that the morning would bring some unexpected and unwelcome surprises.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zekk found Allana up early the next morning, sitting on one of the stools at the island in their kitchen. She held a cup between her hands and didn't appear to have slept much. The signs of tension and strain around her eyes and mouth were quite prominent when she offered him a wan smile in greeting. "'Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, sweetie." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before going to find the instant caf. "You don't look like you've slept."

She made a face. "I didn't. I kept seeing the look on Ben's face when I slapped him."

"Sounds like he deserved it."

She sighed dejectedly, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm starting to think he didn't. I just can't stay mad at him; why do you think that is?"

Zekk reached over to squeeze her shoulder before going back to making his caf. "I can't stay mad at Jaina either. Sometimes good friends, especially friends who've been together a long time, can't stay mad at each other. Especially when one of them is genuinely sorry and trying to make amends."

Allana appeared to think it over for a minute. "So you're saying I really don't _want_ to be angry with Ben."

"Something like that." Zekk found the instant caf and a mug and filled the mug with hot water. "I know when I've gotten angry with Jaina, I've regretted not letting it go right away."

"How come?"

Zekk stirred in the instant caf mix and seated himself across from her. "Jaina and I have been through too much to let petty jealousies and misunderstandings get between what we share."

Allana was quiet for a long minute. When she finally looked up her eyes were shadowed with acceptance. "You love her still, don't you?"

"I always have," Zekk told her honestly. "I've never told you otherwise."

She sighed. "I guess a part of me wanted to believe you loved mom, even a tiny bit. Time to grow up, huh?"

"Not too fast, brat. And I wouldn't say I didn't love your mother - I did - but as a friend."

"Funny how I resulted of that," Allana's grin was cheeky but short lived. "So what's the plan for today?"

"It's your day - you tell me."

Allana watched him for a moment as he sipped his caf with a barely contained grimace. Her father hated instant caf and only drank it when he didn't have time to make the real stuff. Which indicated he wanted to spend time sitting at the table talking with her. Her lips twitched. He was _so_ obvious. "Well, Ben should be here inside the next hour for my morning run."

"Is he following you to class?"

"Since he's going to be my shadow, he may very well have to."

Zekk chuckled. "Your instructors are going to get a kick out of that."

"Master Skywalker especially." Allana acknowledged. "She _loves_ to pick on him."

"Only because they're related," he told her with a grin. "I pick on you in my classes too."

"Ha!" Allana grinned, her first real grin of the morning; one that made her eyes dance. "You're just sore I keep beating you at your technique drills!"

"Brat."

"Sometimes."

Zekk shook his head. "I can't help it if you take after your mother in your fighting abilities. I couldn't best her either."

"Even after she lost her arm?"

"Not even then. She was a very resourceful woman."

"Do you miss her?"

"Not in the way you might think; I have you. You've very much like her, Allana."

She ducked her head, color flooding her cheeks. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it." His words were soft. "Hold that thought - I have something for you." She watched him go into the living room, only to return a minute later with something in one of his hands. "I was going to wrap it, but I figured you'd forgive me in favor of an early life day gift."

She stared at the small box he placed on the table next to her hand. "You didn't have to get me anything dad."

Zekk took another sip of his caf, leaning forward on one arm. "Of course I did. This life day's a special one in more way than one. For starters, by Hapan law you're a grown woman."

"I thought it was eighteen."

He arched his eyebrows at her. "To take the crown maybe, but officially you're a woman by their standards. You have the same rights and freedoms every other woman does - any woman who has her own home."

She hesitantly reached out to touch the box. "Are you sure I should open it now?"

"I'd like you to. Then you can decide if it suits anything you own."

She lifted the box gingerly. "It doesn't weigh much."

"It's not supposed to."

She carefully opened the box, hearing the crinkle of tissue paper and then feeling it under her finger tips. She held her breath, but she wasn't sure why, as the tissue folded back to reveal the amulet. Her fingers dropped to the table top as she stared at it. "Daddy..."

"You don't like it."

Her head snapped up. "Oh no! It's gorgeous, but... you can't afford this!"

He chose not to respond to her observation on his finances. "Open it."

Her brows drew together as she reached for the pendant again and withdrew it from the box. Zekk felt a lump in his throat as it caught the light. The pendant reflected the fire in her eyes and, at certain angles, was almost the exact same shades. It had been worth every credit. Allana turned the pendant over in her hands, gently tracing the inscription before finding the latch. She opened it with careful movements; as if afraid she was going to break it.

The smile that lit her face was worth every moment of anxiety he'd suffered when trying to decide her life day gift.

"Oh, daddy... I don't know what to... it's gorgeous!"

"Happy life day, sweetie."

She closed the locket and stood, coming around the island with two strides to engulf him in a tight hug. Zekk returned it, gently resting his head on her head and closing his eyes for a brief moment. His throat was tight with emotion as she whispered her thanks for such a thoughtful gift. She didn't yet realize that the locket was a symbol of what her Hapan heritage would mean. But it was something she'd find out in quick order when the instructors showed up.

The chime sounded, announcing a visitor, and Allana pulled away. "I'd better go change. Could you grab that?"

"Keep him waiting - it's good for him."

She laughed and, with the locket still in hand, darted back towards her room.

Zekk's smile faded as she disappeared from view. Would it be possible to keep her good spirits up through the day? He only hoped Ben would be on his best behavior and wouldn't do anything to make her cry. One day, just one life day, he wanted her to enjoy it the way it should be.

--

Allana changed quickly, pulling her hair back into a pony tail instead of trying to do her braids and risk knotting her hair. She checked to make sure the evidence of her tears the previous night was gone and then smiled at her reflection. If it didn't quite meet her eyes, she pretended not to notice. She took a deep breath and pulled her father's life day present from the box. Gently she reached for the clasp and undid it.

She stared at the chain and the pendant for a moment before taking another deep breath. Resolutely she clasped it around her neck and settled it on her collar bone. The tines of the star spread out towards either side of her neck and flanked her collar bone, the single tine pointing downwards towards the V neckline of her shirt. She placed her hand on it for a moment and then lowered it again.

She would wear the locket if for no other reason than to give Ben a chance to comment on it.

She stepped from her room and quickly into the main living area. Her father was nowhere to be seen and Ben wasn't waiting in the living room. She crossed to the door and opened it. Ben was lounging on their front steps and there was no sign of her father. She closed the door behind her as Ben rose to his feet.

"I thought you were going to disappear on me."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "And miss the opportunity to see you grovel to get back into my good graces?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I was a real jerk last night, wasn't I?"

She nodded once. "You could have picked a better day to drop your bomb."

He sighed. "I was hoping my interest would make you happy."

"You're already in a hole, I suggest you stop digging."

He snapped his mouth shut, heat blooming in his cheeks.

Allana's smile was crooked. "You're very obedient this morning, Ben," she teased. "You'll make a good consort one day."

She started off, expecting him to drop in behind her, and wasn't sure but though she heard him mumble something about "one can hope."

Allana led Ben on a shorter circuit than usual, taking him for a two mile run through the nearby forest and skirting the edge of the pond where they'd spent many hours lazing about just the two of them. Ben kept pace with her, a silent companion who was close enough she could have sent her elbow out a half an inch and nudged him. Yet he didn't touch her. _But then why would he,_ she thought sourly. _He's already found himself someone who's not me._

Ben's expression was closed as they jogged. She knew - she'd been glancing at him whenever their paths allowed it and trying not to seem obvious. She noted the way his red ringlets, though short, clung to his forehead as he began to sweat, the way he almost absently pushed a droplet from its curve down her cheek. She was so caught up in the path of that droplet that she very nearly missed the right fork that would take them back to their original departure point.

Swearing silently, and hoping he hadn't noticed her distraction, she used the tree she was headed for and, with a light step, ran up the trunk with a Force-assisted jump. She didn't so much as break her easy stride as she landed on Ben's other side and continued on with her morning run. He still didn't say anything; though she was sure she caught his eyes gleaming with approval.

They reached the next point in their smaller than normal circuit through the trees and Ben, much to her delight, copied her move, only he ran up the trunk of a large tree, onto the limb and dropped back on her other side without so much as a grunt. She grinned, meeting his gaze and noting the challenge shining in them. She arched an eyebrow and he cocked his head in challenge.

Her gaze narrowed as she nodded. They shared a look and then, as if spurred by some invisible force, took off at top speed. Allana focused her gaze on the end of the pathway and lifted her legs, feeling them respond with ease as the blood sung through her veins. An uninhibited grin spread across her lips as she pulled away from Ben. He tried to match her but she knew, confidently, that she was in better shape. She had the upper hand in this challenge.

And then, suddenly, the impact of his body on hers and the sight of her goal tilting crazily as he dove into her and brought them both to the ground, brought out instinctive reflexes. She rolled with the hit, absorbing it as they landed, and using Ben's body to expend some of the energy. He was beneath her for a moment, then on top, and then beneath once more as they spun through the grass, finally coming to a stop with Allana sprawled across his chest.

She sucked in a deep breath, pushing herself up on her hands, her arms framing his shoulders. "Can't stand to lose, Skywalker?"

His breathing was uneven as his eyes opened, mischief shining in them. "I thought I'd give you a real challenge."

She laughed delightedly. "I can our run, our dance, out box and out fence you. What kind of challenge do you - what?"

His smile was died as she spoke, his gaze fixed on her collar bone. Or, more precisely, the new amulet that now hung between them. "That's new."

She lifted one hand and gently touched her father's gift with a nod. "Dad gave it to me this morning. It's got his picture and mom's inside it."

"It's almost as beautiful as the woman wearing it."

She blushed, suddenly, hotly, and was brought back to reality with a bang. She was sprawled in the shade of several large trees on Ben Skywalker's chest. Draped across him, in fact, like a wanton blanket. She made to move back but his hands shot up to grip her waist, holding her in place. His blue orbs were solemn, serious and the most vivid blue she'd ever seen.

"I mean it."

She ducked her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm glad you like it, Ben," she returned awkwardly as she felt the heat of his palms penetrating the material of her shirt. Or was she just imagining it?

His fingers flexed and then the world tilted and she was flat on her back, Ben's serious face hovering above hers before she reacted. She was dimly aware of his shift in position; he braced himself on his forearms and was being careful not to crush her. "You used to be able to take a compliment, Twitch," he teased softly, using his nick name for her. "Something the matter?"

"I..." she stopped guiltily. Why not tell him the truth - at least part of it? She managed a weak smile, unable to conceal the hurt tone in her voice. "I guess I'm a little uncomfortable with it, knowing you've got your eye set on someone."

He chuckled softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face, his eyes twinkling. "She wouldn't mind. You see, she's-"

"Ben? Is that you?"

Ben cursed softly, rolling away as the voice intruded and leaving Allana feeling slightly shaken. She didn't hear his reply before Jysella Horn came to a stop nearby, sweat beading her forehead.

Jysella smiled easily, her green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Allana. Happy life day."

Allana pushed herself onto her elbows, staring at the only other female she'd ever felt comfortable with and wondered what Ben had been about to say before Jysella's interruption. She silently damned her friend to the nine Corellian hells before managing a smile. "Thanks. You're out early."

"I couldn't sleep," she told them with a sheepish grin. "I thought I'd try to wear myself out. So far... it's not really working."

Allana chuckled. "Didn't I tell you a while ago that morning runs are good for _increasing _ your pulse rate and not conductive to sleeping?"

"They wear _you_ out," Jysella shot back with an unexpectedly malicious grin. "Or maybe it's not the runs, it's what the leaves in your ponytail imply."

Allana's hand flew to her head without thinking and Ben jumped in before she could respond. "Back off, Jys."

Jysella planted her hands on her hips as Ben pushed to his feet and then offered Allana his hand. "Back off, Jys?" she echoed tartly. "Back off what? The fact I came across you two as cozy as you please at the base of a tree on a trail I happen to know hasn't been used in weeks?"

Allana fought a blush and barely managed to keep it from her cheeks. "We were fooling around."

Jysella's eyebrows hit her hairline.

Allana visibly winced.

"Not that way, you green-eyed idiot." Ben snapped as Allana accepted his hand, curling her fingers about his wrist as he did the same to help her to her feet. His tug was slightly harder than it needed to be, but Allana managed to regain her feet with only a slight stumble. Ben released her hand and spun on Jysella his eyes blazing. "Not that it would be any of your business if it was!"

Allana blinked, staring at Ben in surprise.

Jysella took a half-step back, her arms coming up as if to ward off his attack. "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to," Ben told her peevishly. "I know that look."

"You're awful defensive, Ben."

Allana jumped in before he made the situation worse. "He's just a poor looser, Jys. I was beating him at a foot race and he didn't like it."

Jysella blinked. "A foot race?"

Allana nodded and shrugged, brushing the leaves and dirt off her clothing, skin and hair. She darted a look at Ben to find his color had dropped and he appeared to be regaining control of his temper. "Yeah. Ben thought he could win this time around."

"No one _ever_ beats you on foot, not even your own father."

Allana flashed a cheeky grin. "Ben's a slow learner - like _his_ father."

"You two." Jysella laughed, shaking her head. "You're like teenagers without your parents around."

"I _am_ a teenager without my parents around."

Jysella waved off Allana's tart reply with one hand. "What do you say we head back for the pathway and see if we can't sneak a look at the preparations for your life day party."

Allana's smile dimmed. "I'd rather not."

"You're being a pest, Jys," Ben waved Jysella away before she asked any more questions. "Besides, you know Allana doesn't spend her life day with anyone else."

"No one but you," was the pointed reply.

"Jys..."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture." She held up her hands in surrender. "Have fun you two."

Allana watched Jysella return to her run, suddenly very loathe to take the same path as the spunky Horn.

"She's never learned to take a hint."

Allana grinned. "You could have handled that better."

"Says you, twitch," he tugged on her pony tail. "What do you say we head back the way we came and you can cool off in the pond?"

She swatted his hand, relieved the tension between them seemed to have dissolved. "I'm not the one who needs cooling off, but I'm game if you are."

"Did you bring your suit?"

She flashed him an impish smile. "Nope, but I'm game to skinny dip, if you are."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"She's only-"

"No." Zekk crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the consultant his Hapan "guest" had brought with her to help organize the party for Allana. His ideas and the ideas of his guest and her crony were clashing. Big time. "No, no, and no. I won't have this turned into some kind of horrible Hapan ritual about being the heir to the throne."

"Horrible ritual!" The consultant looked aghast. "These are the very same rituals the Queen Mother went through on her seventeenth life day, it would be unseemly to-"

"No." Zekk narrowed his gaze at the little mouse of a woman. "This happens my way or not at all."

"You can't possibly think that the Princess-"

"Her _name_," he told the woman succinctly, "is Allana. And she's not just the Princess, she's also soon to be a Jedi Knight as well as my daughter. I won't have you ruining this day for her."

"Ruining!" The woman was all injured dignity. "I'm simply trying to ensure it is a memorable occasion."

"That's what you people say every year." Zekk turned away, ignoring the woman as he headed for the small stage at one end of the audience hall.

The hall was large enough to accommodate most of the Jedi who were currently on planet but small enough to lend the affair some intimacy. The consultant had hated it immediately and demanded a larger room, freshly cut colored flowers, streamers, holo signs and a variety of other garish things that would draw as much attention as possible to the fact that Allana was now an adult by Hapan standards.

She had liked the stage, the only good thing to be said about the room, because it would be the perfect place for the Princess of Hapes chair. She could watch over the assembly as befitting her station and not interact with the commoners.

Zekk had vetoed each of her ideas with a sharp, succinct no. They were determined to turn this into a full fledged pomp and circumstance event with announcements and proper introductions and all the trappings of Hapes. What they hadn't counted on was his determination to make this as low key and normal as possible. The consultant was being blocked at every turn and her opinion of the deceased Queen Mother's choice of consort had suffered greatly.

Not that Zekk had any official standing with the Hapan government or its current state of affairs. Prince Consort was not a title he wore lightly nor one he'd ever craved. It was a title he'd expected his friend, Jacen Solo, to have held.

Jacen's death at his hands less than fifteen years earlier still had the power to sting.

Zekk ignored most of what the consultant was saying as he surveyed the room and mentally prepared it for this evening. There would be a small ceremony, one that officially names Allana as the heir to the Hapan throne. He couldn't avoid that, and was willing to acquiesce to it in the interest of a few moment's peace. But he wasn't going to have delegate from all Hapan worlds, or a thirty piece orchestra, or even a designated speaker from Hapes. He was willing to have the announcement made, but it would be on his terms and in a fashion that would give his daughter the choice.

She could accept her responsibilities as the Hapan heir _or_ she could decline.

If she declined, Zekk wasn't sure what the Hapan delegates would do. He'd agreed to let one ship land - the one carrying her new bodyguard and this consultant - but any others who'd come to witness her coming of age were to be sorely disappointed.

"I'm simply trying to ensure that the Princess knows she's above this rabble."

The consultant words finally registered and Zekk whirled on the small woman, his eyes flashing. "Rabble?"

"These Jedi," the consultant qualified. "The dredges of society."

Zekk snorted. "Lady, I _am_ the dredges of society. I suggest you get your pampered backside back on the ship you came from and get comfortable because I _will not_ allow you to have free reign on an occasion where you simply mean to humiliate my daughter!"

"Dredges of society, hmm?"

Zekk's head came up, a grin automatically crossing his lips at the familiar voice.

Jaina was walking towards him and the consultant, her eyes flashing brown fire as they met those of the consultant. "I know many people here who would beg to differ. Maybe this nice Lady from Hapes had best heed your advice before the Jedi forget they're not a violent sect."

The consultant's eyes widened. "You're-"

"Jaina Solo." Jaina flashed the trademark Solo grin. "And while Zekk is being patient with you about his daughter's life day party, I've been coming up with ways to toss you out without forfeiting Allana's crown."

"But, she's the blood heir, she can't possib-" the consultant cut herself off, her eyes widening in dismay.

Jaina's grin was practically feral. "That's what I thought." She lifted the woman into the air with the Force, drawing a shriek from her, and then tossed a jaunty wave Zekk's way, accompanied with a wink. "I'm going to take out the trash; have fun with your party planning."

She didn't wait around to even accept a "Thank you", simply waved him off when she saw him open his mouth, and sent the woman hanging suspended weaving back and forth. The consultant continued to scream as she was dragged from the room behind Jaina, the doors closing behind them.

It was mercifully quiet.

Zekk chuckled, shaking his head. Jaina certainly had a way with people.

He turned back to the list in his hand and mounted the steps to the stage. The boxes of decorations had been delivered first thing that morning and he'd had to beg off his teaching responsibilities to arrive at the landing pad when the Hapan cruiser touched down. His morning had gone downhill from there. Their Hapan "guests" had declined quarters if they weren't with the Princess, and had insisted on staying on their ship. It was the only concession - aside from Jaina's timely intervention just now - he'd been able to wrangle from them.

He placed the datapad on one of the boxes and rubbed his forehead, wishing silently for a good, strong cup of freshly brewed caf. Not the poison he'd drunk while sitting at the table with his daughter this morning no matter how much it had been worth it.

"Jedi Zekk?"

His head came up to find an apologetic apprentice standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

The apprentice stepped in hesitantly. "There's a lady outside who claims to be the bodyguard of... of Princess Allana. She's demanding to see her immediately."

Zekk rubbed his hand over his face and pushed to his feet. The battle, it seemed, was still to be fought.

--

They didn't go skinny dipping.

Ben had talked Allana out of the impulse on the first leg of their journey, but as they neared the half-way point she rounded on him.

"If I'm giving up something I wanted to do, you should suffer to."

"Not skinny dipping is hardly suffering."

"It's my life day," she informed him archly. "Which means I can do whatever I want. And, if I'm giving up something I want, you are too."

Ben chuckled. "You want the shirt off my back, Twitch?"

"Come swimming with me."

He blinked "What?"

"Come swimming with me." She poked him in the chest. "You never do and I'm starting to think it's 'cause you can't swim."

"I swim just fine," he returned easily. "I'd just rather not risk another slap."

She colored. "I'm sorry about that. I was just so shocked - I reacted without thinking."

"Remind me not to try and surprise you ever again." He rubbed his cheek. Her hand print was visible in muted shades of red when he did and disappeared when he didn't touch it.

She winced. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as when you hit me."

"Then the water will make it feel better." Allana eyed his face critically. "I really shouldn't have hit you so hard."

"You could kiss it better."

She blinked. "P-pardon?"

Ben shot her a mournful look. "First with hand and now with words." He sighed dramatically. "You're one spiteful woman, Allana."

She snickered, unable to help herself. "You're such a sap."

His smile reappeared. "You almost fell for it. Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it."

She blushed.

"Ha!" His grin was adorable despite it being triumphant. "I knew it, you're just looking for a way to get your-"

"Ben."

"Spoil sport." He nudged her and resumed walking. "So why do you want me to come swimming with you today of all days?"

_Because just once I want to see what you look like without your clothes on._ She swallowed back the ready reply, almost biting her tongue in the process, as she fell into step beside him. She racked her brain for another reason and finally shrugged. "It seems fair. You'd have never joined me for skinny dipping."

"Says who?"

"Ben!"

He chuckled, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "You have to know you're a beautiful young woman, Allana. A man would be crazy to turn down an invitation like that."

"Or her best friend." She elbowed him non-too-gently. "_You're_ not crazy and you talked me out of it."

"Sure about that?"

"About what?"

"The crazy part."

"Of course!" She looked at him in surprise. "You're the most level headed and rational person I know."

"Not exactly my strong points."

She giggled, slapping her hand over her mouth at his dry comment. "Not when Jysella's around anyway."

He blushed but conceded the point. "Jys has a way of getting on my nerves; it's only one reason we couldn't ever be more than friends."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"Well, it's not her decision, is it?"

"Half of it would be. Does she know you like someone else?"

He shrugged and looked away, tension suddenly springing to life between them once more. "I think she might have an idea."

"Oh." Allana fell silent. They continued to walk, but the easy mood had been shattered and neither knew what to do or say to break the tension. Finally Allana cast Ben a curious look. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

A slight grin tilted her lips. "You were talking about giving me more of a challenge before Jys found us. What'd you mean?"

He grinned impishly and the tension seemed to dissolve as his eyes sparkled with dark humor. "I was thinking of a wrestling match."

"A wrestling match." Allana considered it. "You out weight me, but I think I'd be able to out maneuver you."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But it'd be a closer test of skills than you always trouncing me at our foot races."

Her grin was cheeky. "A girl can't cater to your ego all the time."

"Ever," he retorted.

"Alright, ever. Your head's big enough with every female from twenty to thirty throwing themselves at you; someone has to bring you back to reality."

"And that someone might as well be you?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, not looking at him. "Did you want to grab your suit before we head to the pond?"

"Isn't it time for those morning classes?"

She glanced at the chono around her wrist and then sent him a teasing smile. "Are you looking forward to having your mother pick on you in class that much?"

"Nah, I'm looking forward to having you throw me around the mat." He winked at her. "What do you say we give her class something to talk about for a few hours."

"Only if you can stand being thrown around like a rag doll."

Ben's eyes gleamed as he changed from a walk into a jog. "I don't think I'm the one who's going to be the rag doll, Princess. If we hurry, we'll still make it before the door closes."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Prince Consort, this is an outrage!"

Zekk managed not to wince at the formal title which seemed to echo around the courtyard outside the hall. Everyone in the vicinity would have heard her and she wasn't exactly being shy about her intentions. Mila had been dispatched with the utmost haste to take over the vacant position as Allana's bodyguard - despite the fact she didn't need one - and was raising hell over the fact no one had been able to point her in her appointed charge's direction. In fact, she was madder over the fact she couldn't see the princess, than the fact that everyone seemed to casually assure her that Allana was "around somewhere."

"I demand to see the Princess immediately!"

"Any more of your demands, Mila, and I'm going to toss you into that tree over there." He waved his hand at one of the tall, strong-limbed trees that shaded the buildings outside the main Jedi Academy complex. "Allana is perfectly capable of taking care of herself; she doesn't need you."

Mila looked aghast. "Even the late Queen mother had bodyguards, Prince Consort."

"And they did such a wonderful job that she's still with us." Zekk returned dryly. "I'd rather not put my daughter under your protection. She'd done fine for the last fifteen years without you, she'll do fine for another fifteen."

"Unthinkable." Mila told him curtly. "The Princess will need tutoring in the arts of the Hapan court, including the Royal protocol of keeping a bodyguard. If you had not kept us away and misinformed, I would have been here years sooner."

"You're here decades too soon as far as I'm concerned," he returned, barely civil. He ignored the shocked look on Mila's face. "Allana will likely be scarce until the party this evening. _After_ it's over, I might _consider_ introducing you if you behave."

"Unacceptable and unthinkable."

Zekk crossed his arms over his chest, his stance unforgiving and unyielding. Today was a day he just wasn't going to compromise for Hapan meddlers. "If you keep complaining or demanding, I'll make it tomorrow. Keep it up and I'll make it a week from today. You get me?"

She snapped her mouth shut, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're making a mistake, Prince Consort."

"A mistake, Mila, would be letting you ruin my daughter's last day of freedom before she's forced to choose between her hereditary obligations or her dreams."

"She can't possibly refuse the crown!"

"She can," Zekk told her quietly. "And if she chooses to do so you and your little mob will pack up quietly and toddle off to Hapes like good little Hapans and never give her another thought. If she chooses to accept for now, she will follow your instructions. But I warn you, Mila. If I get any inkling that she's not happy, that you're forcing her into something that's not her own choice, we're going to have a discussion - you, me and my lightsaber."

"Jedi don't kill in cold blood."

"Who said anything about killing?" His smile was flat and dangerous, as hard as the look in his emerald eyes. "You're here to teach. You can teach just as well with one arm as you can with two."

Her jaw dropped.

He nodded once, seeing she understood him, and turned on his heel to head back inside. He stepped through the door and was stopped by a familiar voice.

"It's not like you to use threats to get what you want, Zekk."

Zekk barely spared the barefooted blonde a glance, his head tilted back to stare at the low ceiling of the hall. "More your style, Tahiri?"

"More Jaina's," she corrected, her tone impish. "I brought the last of the decorations, including some flowers and ribbons, but they're fake so, if you treat them gentle, you can reuse them."

"If Allana chooses to take up her Hapan responsibilities what exactly am I going to do with purple and pink decorations?"

"Mauve and violet," Tahiri returned teasingly. "There are other children who celebrate life days, you know. I'm sure you'd find a use for them."

"Like Valin and Anja's daughter?"

Tahiri chuckled. "Hardly. Jaliva's about as tom boyish as they get."

"And Allana's not?"

"I think Jaliva would shred pink decorations if Anja even considered them an option."

"Mauve, not pink."

She smacked his shoulder. "Whatever. I was more thinking about the kids who're only now starting their Jedi training. Some of those apprentices, a lot of them actually, don't have any family around. The girls might find those decorations heartening."

"Then you can claim them after the party," Zekk told her with a half-smile. "I think Allana's out grown some of them anyway."

Tahiri chuckled. "You mean the bows she objected to last year?"

Zekk flushed with a sheepish smile. "How was I to know she'd think them babyish?"

"I distinctly recall she told you so."

"At the party."

"The year _before_, Zekk." Tahiri shook her head. "But I guess men can't be expected to remember these things."

"Sheathe the claws, Tahiri, I've enough on my plate without you busting my balls for petty mistakes."

She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Not to mention Jaina's back and you've never been much use with her around."

Zekk whirled on the younger woman only to have her dance away with a teasing grin. "Good luck with set up, Prince Consort; looks like you'll need it."

Zekk shook his head as she disappeared. Imp. Allana liked Tahiri's sense of humor but she got on his nerves on the best of days. He sighed, turning back to the boxes that had multiplied since his minor confrontation with Mila. Tahiri had brought down the last of the decorations - if he remembered correctly - and Anja was due any time with the newest ones.

He grimaced. Wasn't anyone at the academy male anymore? With a sigh he headed towards the boxes to begin the task of decorating. Maybe, just maybe - if he was lucky - Jaina would wander back his way to keep him company.

The thought brought a smile to his face and a slightly off-key whistle to his lips as he dug into the first of the packing crates.

--

Allana ducked as Ben lunged at her, turning swiftly in place to catch his reverse and then gasped as he caught her and dragged her back to the mat. She squirmed, attempting to break his hold as she'd been shown, but didn't have the leverage. Her world careened again and the breath was forced from her lungs as Ben planted her solidly on the mat, his torso sideways across hers to pin her.

For the fifth time.

She lay where she was, waiting.

The slow clap of their instructor drew her gaze and Mara Jade-Skywalker's green eyes were almost dancing. "I never thought I'd see the day he'd be able to beat you at something, Allana."

Allana blushed, pushing at Ben to try and dislodge him. He didn't budge, didn't even appear to feel the nudge as he remained in place. Pinned, she met Mara's amused gaze. "He's..." She stopped, breathing in and out to regain her normal tone, and shrugged as best she could. "He's determined to get the upper hand somehow."

Mara chuckled. "Size and strength don't mean much when you use your brains. Alright, Ben, let her up."

"Why?" He turned an innocent look on his mother. "I'm quite comfortable."

Allana shoved him as hard as she could, but her position didn't allow for any leverage and he didn't so much as twitch. "I'm not your mattress and your ribs are digging into mine."

"Not much for padding?" His tease was almost malicious.

"Ben!"

He pushed himself back and rolled into a crouch beside her, letting her go free. "I know, I'm horrible."

"You're also incorrigible." Mara told him sternly, shaking her head. Single silver stands glinted in her hair was, though it did nothing to distract from her vibrant presence.

Allana had always found, secretly, that the silver hairs on the Jedi Master's head gave her an even _more_ dangerous air for the simple fact she'd not tried to hide them. Age, while obviously taking its toll on the extremities of Mara's body, had done little to diminish the dangerous presence about her. Like some coiled serpent that would spring at any moment.

The Hapan princess pushed herself up into a sitting position and then to her feet. She stretched, looking back at Mara and the silent ring of younger students who sat watching. Mara quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to inquire if they were going to try again. Allana nodded, and turned back to Ben.

"Alright, Skywalker, I'm not going down so easily this time."

"You said that last time."

Allana tilted her chin stubbornly before dropping into a crouch across from him. He met her gaze with a grin, and she nodded back towards Mara. "Master, if you could please?"

"Take your places."

Allana backed up to her corner of the mat as Ben did the same. Mara stepped down to the middle, looking beyond her son and his friend to the students who continued to watch avoidly. Mara was excellent at presenting by-play information as well as technique and move description and uses; it was one reason her class was so popular. The kids could not only expend some stress in a physical contest, but learn at the same time.

Allana was, thus far, proving a rather adept pupil. Ben hadn't been able to use the same moves on her in the same fashion more than once, twice in a particularly difficult set, but still had the upper hand in experience.

Ben grinned roguishly as he pushed his bangs off his forehead, taking his position opposite Allana. "I'd have thought you'd lost interest in losing by now, Princess."

She arched an eyebrow at him. He rarely called her 'Princess' except when he wanted to bait her. "A lot can be learned in a loss, Skywalker."

"Like how to eat the mat?"

"Keep bragging and I'll make _you_ eat the mat."

"You and what army, Twitch?"

"I don't need an army," she retorted acidly.

Mara stepped off the mat. "Begin."

Allana circled to the side, keeping her eyes on Ben's shoulders as he did the same. She'd learned in one of their first classes years back that you could usually tell by watching the chest of your opponent where his next strike would come from. She could feel Ben's gaze on her chest, a feel that was as disconcerting as it was flattering. She could tell by the way he fought to maintain his focus that he wasn't as unaffected by her appearance as he often pretended to be. Her smile was secretive and a little wicked at the knowledge; one couldn't keep all their defenses up on the sparring mat.

Allana moved in first, testing to see what kind of defense and counter attacks Ben would choose to use. He deflected her grab with the turn of one arm, rolling it in an attempt to grasp hers. She counter moved, rolling with the movement and twisting away at the last second.

Mara's description of the match to the other students was lost to Allana as her focus narrowed to Ben and his movements. The rest of the room seemed to disappear as her whole world became the sparring mat and the man opposite her. She deflected a blow, hopping neatly over the sweep of one leg before ducking inside his reach for a heart beat.

Ben stumbled backwards, but didn't fall, as she knocked him off balance but didn't follow through. His gaze narrowed as he took in her tactic and regained his balance. She likely wouldn't get a second chance, but she now knew his center of balance. Armed with the knowledge of their previous matches, she proceeded to work her way around him, carefully working up and down to put him off balance.

Ben responded admirably, but didn't appear to be aware of her strategy. She leg swept him, feigning the move admirably and connected as he made to hope over her leg. Ben went down and she went down with him, seeking to pin him mid-roll.

Exhilaration sung through her veins. She was going to win! She was -

Her world upended and the breath whooshed from her lungs for the second time that morning as Ben slammed her down on the mat, pinning her in place.

She was defeated.

Again.

She let out a frustrated groan. "Ben, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Princess!"

Everyone in the room froze, and Ben's gaze locked with Allana's at the shrill cry. He was suddenly ripped from her, his hands forced behind his back by a woman wearing the colors of the bodyguards of Hapes. Allana's heart sank for the briefest of moments as she stepped forward. "Release him!"

The guard stopped trying to subdue Ben and stared at her monarch dumbfounded. "He touched you!"

"Of course he touched me, you idiot; it was a wrestling match."

"Males are not allowed-"

"Spare me!" Allana cut the woman off acidly, disliking her on sight. "I know very well what males are allowed and not allowed to do on Hapes. This isn't Hapes and I said release him; Ben is my friend, I won't have him harmed."

"Punishment must be-"

"I'm going to be your Queen Mother, you spiteful hag. I don't want to have to repeat myself every time I give an order. Release him or suffer my wrath."

The guard's hold eased reluctantly and Ben shrugged her hands away. Mara stepped in, placing a firm, displeased hand on the shoulder of the Hapan bodyguard. The guard whipped around, outraged that someone would dare lay a hand on her, to encounter Mara's stony glare. The guard's eyes flashed. "I am Mila, assigned as the bodyguard to her royal Highness, Allana, the Churme'Da of Hapes! Unhand me at once."

"Allana?"

Allana's fists had clenched at her sides, the only visible sign of her outrage, but Ben could read it in her posture. She made to move towards Mila, and Ben intercepted her, placing his body between her and the bodyguard, his left hand slight cocked to the side to impede her. "Easy, Twitch," he murmured softly, his concerned blue gaze on her face. "She's Hapan; born to be high and mighty. She doesn't know you can take care of yourself."

Allana's gaze flashed to his and he could see the pain she was hiding beneath her anger. The pain of having her freedoms ripped away unceremoniously; of having the reminder slapped in her face in such a way there'd been no avoiding it. He reached out, sliding his hand along her waist to her hip, and smiled when she automatically caught it with her hand. Their fingers twined together, hers squeezing his with such force they went numb.

Mila shrieked in outrage and made to move forward, but Mara, her grip firm, _squeezed_ the bodyguard's shoulder, driving the other woman to her knees. Mila's cry turned from anger to pain in a split second as she attempted to free herself from Mara.

Neither Ben nor Allana noticed. Allana's gaze never left Ben's and he quirked his lips, nodding towards the door. She darted a look over his shoulder to where Mara held the guard immobile with one hand; her green eyes flashed dangerously as she explained in succinct words that the guard was not to lay a hand on her son again or she'd answer to her.

Content the guard was occupied and well ensnared, Allana turned, keeping Ben's hand in hers, and tugged him along as she darted from the classroom. She dropped it once outside and took off at a run. She heard Ben shout her name but didn't wait. The urge to be as far away from the self-proclaimed bodyguard and all she represented was so overpowering that Allana simply ducked her head and dashed away.

So much for a carefree life day.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zekk should have expected trouble the moment the doors to the hall slammed open.

But he didn't.

Instead he was caught off balance and off guard, stretched out to his full height to pin the decorations to the ceiling. He lost his balance as he did, letting out a shout of surprise as he toppled backwards off the ladder.

He hit the ground hard, the breath being driven from his lungs as stars exploded before his eyes.

He was dimly aware of someone calling his name - his _real_ name - but felt as if he were a million miles away. Time stopped as he fought for breath and then, all at once, it resumed and Jysella's concerned visage was looking down into his.

"Master Zekk?"

He sucked in a sharp breath and began to cough, feeling the stabbing sensations shooting through his chest as he did. It figured one that of three Jedi in the place who couldn't have helped him recover from that fall would be the one who knock him off. His thoughts were peevish for a half a second before He felt a concerned, strong arm slide around his shoulders.

Jysella helped him sit up, her face full of remorse. "I'm horribly sorry, Master, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No... permanent harm done, Jysella." He wheezed through the words, fighting to get his breath back.

"I hope not, or you'll never be a match for Skywalker!"

Zekk blinked, his eyes watering as he sucked in another sharp breath. "Skywalker? Why would I want to match Master Luke?"

"No, no, silly; Ben." Jysella sat back on her heels and watched him, chewing on her lip. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, Jysella." He took another deep breath and let it out, the sharp stabbing pain easing into a dull ache. "It was my own fault; I should have been wearing my anti-grav belt."

"If you say so. Your color's not very good, Master."

"My color is never good," he returned dryly. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, confirming that he was indeed unharmed. Rattled, but unharmed. "So what was so important you came storming in here to find me, Jys?"

She flushed. "Ben was rolling around on the ground with Allana on those back trails! They tried to feed me some half-cocked story about Allana beating him at a foot race, so he tackled her."

"So?"

"So?" Jysella stared at him incredulous. "So you should be upset with them both! Ben is much too old for Allana."

"I agree with you, Jysella," Zekk assured her, looking up to his half-finished decorating. "But he's also her best friend and I trust Allana not to do anything foolish. If that's what they said happened, it probably is."

"But-"

Zekk's gaze snapped back to hers. "But what?"

Jysella snapped her jaw shut and he was reminded of her as a young teenager, when she'd begun following him around to pester him with questions about being a Jedi Knight - and about boys.

A smile tilted his lips. "I know you like Ben; everyone knows you like Ben. That doesn't mean he can't have other friends, Jysella."

"But-"

Zekk crossed his arms over his chest, suppressing a wince. He'd pulled something in one shoulder; he could feel it starting to bruise.

Jysella threw her arms up, exasperated. "Ben wasn't looking at her like she was just a friend, Master Zekk. He looked like he was going to kiss her when I found them."

"And you had to say something, didn't you?"

Jysella stamped her foot. "You should be furious with them, not scolding me for intervening. What kind of friend would I be if I let Ben take advantage of her? Allana always hates her life day; he was just going to take advantage of it."

"Or maybe make it better."

"Doesn't it bother you that the biggest play boy in the galaxy is chasing your only daughter?"

"He's good enough for you, Jys. Why shouldn't he be good enough for my Allana?"

"He's a rogue and she's a princess!"

Zekk arched his eyebrows at her, silently asking what that had to do with anything considering Allana's parentage - and her own.

Jysella flushed an angry red. "You're not help at all. You should be cornering them to demand an explanation and all you can do is stand here and smile while Ben does who knows what to your little girl!"

"Jealousy on a beautiful woman is never pretty, Jysella." Zekk's words were quiet. "Allana deserves whatever happiness she can pull out of today and if spending it with Ben is what makes her happy - and it is - I'm not going to interfere with it. Neither should you."

"But as her friend-"

"As her friend," Zekk cut in pointedly, "you can help me set up these decorations since you knocked me off that ladder when you entered. Call it penance for trying to make her life day more miserable than it already is."

Jysella locked her lips shut and they thinned with disapproval, but she silently held out her hand for the next decoration. Zekk placed it in her palm and watched silently as she scrambled up the ladder. She hung the decoration with precise, deliberate care and then held her hands out for more.

Having acquired an assistant - albeit a reluctant one and not the one he'd really wanted - Zekk continued to hand the decorations up to her. If he was really lucky Jaina would return before long, without the advisor in tow, and he'd be able to enlist her help as well. That thought would carry him through the next hour as Jysella's silent, brooding presence shadowed him around the room.

--

"Running is the theme of the day, is it Twitch?"

Allana turned her face away at Ben's observation, towards the trunk of the tree where she'd finally stopped and slid to the ground.

Ben settled next to her; she felt his thigh brush against hers as he did. An arm slid around her shoulders and, gently, tugged. She kept her face turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry over something so foolish, but didn't resist as he offered his shoulder.

That he would soon belong to someone else did little to dampen her already low spirits and she couldn't deny herself the comfort of his touch.

Ben's hand gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry about the Hapans."

"Me too." She ducked her chin to her chest even as she leaned into his embrace. "They have lousy timing."

"Not all of them." His cheek was gently as it came to rest on the top of her head. "I know one in particular who has excellent timing. In her running cadence, swim strokes and lightsaber practice."

Allana lifted one hand to swipe angrily at her cheeks before lifting her head to settle it more comfortably against his shoulder. "From what father tells me, I'm far from the norm. I may take after my mother, but she wasn't a normal Hapan either."

"Do you want to be a normal Hapan?"

"No." She sighed softly. "That's not the issue though."

"Then what is?"

She fell silent, simply enjoying the way his fingers teased the ends of her hair on her shoulder, and the gentle, calming essence of his touch. She allowed herself to forget, for a brief moment, his question as she drew strength from his embrace. A strength she found nowhere else; and one she'd never feel again when she was light years from here and he went after his new flame.

"Allana?" Ben's prompt was soft.

"Hmm?"

He chuckled softly, and the weight of his head lifted off hers. His free hand lifted to her face and gently grasped her chin in his fingers, turning her face so he could look her in the eye. "If you're happy not being a normal Hapan, what _is_ bothering you?"

Her eyes darkened. Bothering her? The fact she'd be losing him to a girl he refused to name? The fact she would take the throne of the Hapan Consortium to ease the ache the thought of living without him brought? The fact she was the last person who should be on a throne, no matter the blood flowing through her veins?

She could see him searching her gaze, questing for answers she wasn't ready to give. For the answers she couldn't give. How could she, when it would interfere with his new happiness? She cared about him too much to foolishly announce an interest he wouldn't share. She couldn't do that to their friendship.

Pain clutched her heart at the thought of leaving him behind, but she managed to find a small smile for him. "I told you last night I don't want to be Queen, Ben."

"That's it?"

She nodded, though she could see he didn't believe her. "That's it."

"Then what about the post is bothering you so much? You know you can do it; I've seen you in class. You've a knack for leadership, good judgment and are an excellent judge of character."

She nudged him. "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course," he tugged gently on the end of her hair. "You have the skills you need to take the crown and keep it."

"Except one."

"Which one?"

She smiled sadly, looking away lest he read the truth in her eyes. "I'm my father's daughter."

The silence that descended was tense, expectant, as if waiting for something more. Ben seemed to be holding his breath only to let it out in surprise when it was clear that was her complete answer. "That's it?"

She nodded, tensing under his arm at the disbelief in his tone.

"Relax, Twitch, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just find it hard to believe that being Master Zekk's daughter is something you would count as a strike against you."

She pushed to her feet, rounding on him. "No, you idiot; you still don't understand!"

He was taken aback by her outburst and rose to his own feet slowly; looking at her like he'd never seen her before. "Then help me to."

"Why should I? You're just going to run off and leave me for some... some woman and all I'll have left are my birth rite and the memories of having a best friend!"

"Is _that_ what this is about?" His jaw practically hit the floor. "Are you _jealous_?"

"Why should I be?" Her tone turned scornful. "You've been my best friend since I can remember. You've been protector and big brother; confidant and punching bag. You can't imagine what it's like... what it feels like to know I'm going to have to share it - to share _you_." Her voice broke, but she tilted her head defiantly despite the tightness in her throat. "I might lose you completely to someone I don't even know and that, more than anything else, is what hurts."

"You think that this relationship I want to pursue is something that might destroy our friendship?"

She jerked her head, wrapped her hands around her elbows in a completely unconscious gesture of self-protection. "I can't bear the thought of it, Ben. I thought I could. I thought I could spend today with you and not think about it, but everywhere I look there are reminders. Reminders that I'm a Hapan Princess and my future has no place for you anyway."

"So make a different choice, Allana."

He stepped towards her, but she extended one arm, her hand outstretched in a stopping gesture that almost touched his chest. "Don't."

"Don't fight me; I want to help."

"How?" She laughed, the brittle sound echoing harshly through the trees. "You can't just wave a magic wand, or make a wish to the Force, Ben. You can hack through this with a lightsaber or carouse your way by. Life is more complicated than that."

"I know it is." He placed the tip of his index finger on the center of her outstretched hand. "But life is also full of choices. When to fight and when to run; who and what you want to become - and if you let your past dictate your future. You haven't chosen to take the crown, Allana. Not yet. It's not too late to choose a different path if that's what you want."

"What I want..." She shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy."

"Why? Why isn't it that easy?" He pressed against her hand, gratified to see how her hand folded around his, though refused to let him closer. He could almost see her drawing strength from the contact. "You know as well as I do that if you refuse the crown, they'll have to find another Heir."

"And throw everything my mother worked for, fought for, _died_ for, away? To spit in the face of her memory simply because I want something that I was never supposed to have? I know what my fate is Ben; I've always known. Nothing you say can change that."

"Then let me come to Hapes with you."

"I can't." She smiled tumultuously. "You know I can't."

"You'll be the Queen Mother; your word is law. If you say I can, I'll be allowed."

"For what, Ben? To dodge assassination attempts? Reporters? Dissenters? Kidnappers? To be the focus of gossip and mistrust?"

"If that's what it takes, yes." He stepped closer, enfolding her hand in his own and placing it over his heart. She still stood away from him, but was now much closer as her forearm, from finger tips to elbow, lay trustingly against his body. He gently rubbed the palm of her hand; the hand he still held hostage. "I won't give you up if that's your decision, Allana."

"Sooner or later, you'll have to give me up."

"Because of this woman I like?"

"Partly." She looked away uncomfortably, unable to watch his face, to see the acceptance of her fate there. She left her hand in his, wishing he'd hold her and not daring to ask. This part of her fate as Queen Mother was the most disturbing because she couldn't imagine anyone but Ben as her partner and the father of her children. "Partly because, eventually, I'll be called upon to provide an Heir, just like my mother was. Once that happens, I'll have to find a suitable male for the task."

Ben moved before she even thought about stopping him.

One moment he was half an arm's length away, the next she was pinned against the tree, his ferocious expression at eyes level with hers, hurt and something else warring for control in his gaze. He held her pinned, his body holding her even as one hand shakily cupped her cheek. His voice was rough when he finally spoke, surprising her completely. "If anyone were to lay a hand on you, Allana, I'd have to kill him."

"B-Ben?"

He managed to find a smile. "I've been trying to tell you since last night, Twitch, but you have your father's luck."

"Tell me what?"

"_You_ are the woman I was talking about at the pool."

"Me?" She squeaked the word, staring at him wide-eyed. _Her_? Ben had been saying those complimentary things about _her_?

He nodded, his expression softening. "Yeah, you. Until today you were a little young and I promised your dad I wouldn't rush you."

"My... dad. You spoke with my _father_?"

Ben chuckled softly. "Don't look so surprised; he's a really easy going guy once you sit him down and explain your intentions."

"You sat down with my father and explained your intentions." Allana stared at him, completely bewildered. "You did all this... _before_ you told me?"

"I didn't want your dad coming after me with his lightsaber," Ben admitted with a slight blush, "You've been my best friend since your arrival here, even as a spoiled brat of a kid. You grew on me, Allana. You made me realize that of everywhere I've been, of everywhere I'll go, I want to be here with you. I feel like I belong, like I can be myself. Like I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not."

"You've never had to pretend, Ben; but I have."

"Never." He brushed her bangs from her face, searching her gaze once more. "The only thing you've had to pretend to be is strong. There's nothing wrong with that. Not when everyone and everything in the galaxy is set to see you fail."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"The Son of Skywalker?" His lips tilted wryly. "I'm in the unique position of understanding completely, Allana. Don't shut me out and don't push me away."

"I never wanted to." She stared at him, feeling as if she were caught in some kind of a surreal day dream. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said about me being a free spirit?"

He nodded. "You don't let your fears get in the way of your goals. I admire that; it's not an easy thing to do."

"Dad says I get it from mom."

"And from him too, I'm sure." Ben paused, lifting one hand to brush his thumb gently across the curve of her cheek. "Allana?"

"Yeah?"

"I have this overwhelming urge to kiss you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Really."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zekk was handing the last of the decorations to Jysella when Mila returned to the hall.

"Prince Consort!"

He winced as her staccato disapproval echoed through it, noticing how Jysella almost repeated his earlier mishap. He caught her, steadying the ladder before they both tumbled to the ground. Jysella smiled her gratitude even as Zekk turned to face the outraged guard.

"Are your quarters not up to standard, Mila?"

"The Princess is completely out of control. I had though even you, a mere male, would be able to-"

"Stop." Zekk's tone cut her off as surely as if he'd slapped her. "Let's get one thing straight here. My daughter, Allana, doesn't think of men as 'mere males'. Secondly, you have no business dictating to someone who is destined to become your Queen Mother. Third, you have even _less_ of a business dictating to me as I am neither Hapan, nor the rightful holder of the Prince Consort title. Now. Was there something you wished to tell me?"

Mila's hands were clenched at her sides, the lines around her mouth as white as her knuckles. "The Princess leaves with us tomorrow. For her to be ready to assume the throne, we must correct the lapses in her education."

"I wouldn't try it," Zekk told her easily. "Allana might have something to say about that. It's her life; not yours."

"She is the crowned Princess, the Heir to the Hapan throne-"

"And if she says no, that's the end of it." Zekk shook his head disgustedly. "Why can't any of you Hapans get that through your skulls? Just because someone is born to priviledge or to a certain blood line, does not mean that person is obligated to step into whatever shoes the public dictate."

"The law demand-"

"To the ninth level of the Corellian hells with your law!" Zekk motioned towards the door. "Get out. I don't want to see either you or your companion until tomorrow. _After_ Allana makes her decision. Am I understood?"

"A mere male-"

"Can clean the floor with you any day of the week." Jaina cut the guard off, sauntering back into the room. "Especially _my_ mere male. Zekk's given you an order, Mila."

"He is simply the Prince Consort; his authority is limited."

"Limited or not, Tenel Ka did teach me enough to know that with her dead, and the position in limbo, his word is absolute. Now, do you want to leave under your own power, or shall we _encourage_ your cooperation?"

Zekk didn't shift his gaze from Mila, but the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth was threatening to ruin his glower. Same Jaina; still charging to his rescue - and twice in one day no less.

Mila drew herself up to her full height. "I cannot abide the treatment the Princess receives here. Sparring with males? Prince Consort, surely you must see the wisdom of only the chosen men of court having those sorts of rights?"

Zekk's urge to grin vanished entirely. "If you're implying what I think you're implying, you'd better re-think your angle of attack, Mila. No man, chosen by the court or otherwise, is going to come within ten feet of Allana without my approval."

"Surely you don't approve of that mongrel Skywalker!"

Jaina was quicker than Zekk and pounced on the guard, one arm going about her neck even as she forced the taller woman to her knees. Jaina wrenched Mila's arms back and placed a knee between her shoulder blades. "That mongrel Skywalker, is the cousin of the man who should have been your Prince Consort, Mila. I suggest you moderate your tone."

Mila relaxed into the hold for a fraction of a second before throwing her weight backwards into Jaina. Or would have is Zekk hadn't used the Force to latch onto her and hold her in place. The guard let out a growl of pure hatred. "Both of you shall pay for this. The Princess will never stand for this kind of treachery."

Zekk knelt down on one knee, painfully aware that Jysella was watching everything with avid interest, not the least of which was the Hapan's disapproval of Ben as her Princess' consort. He pushed the thought from his mind. Allana was too young yet to even consider choosing a consort. "I'll have you know, Mila," he told her conversationally, letting the Force ease his anger away into a low throb. "That Ben and Allana have been friends for a very long time; almost since she started living here."

"Friends with a male?" Mila stared at him horrified.

"Tenel Ka's best friend was Jacen Solo, and I counted myself among her friends, even after our liaison." Zekk didn't dare lift his gaze to Jaina, though he could see the tension she was exerting to keep the guard in place; deliberately using non-Force enhanced muscles to ease her own anger. "You see, your Hapan Queen Mothers, at least since Teneniel, have been strong minded, strong willed and disinclined to be controlled. Allana is no different. Whatever you're hoping to do, whatever brainwashing you hope to accomplish, will never work."

"Then she'll fail, just like her mother!"

Zekk smiled humorlessly. "Tenel Ka never failed. She simply made the best of a bad situation; one that turned on her eventually. Crimes of passion, or so I'm told, are fairly common on Hapes. Especially among men."

"And each of them pay the price."

"Consider this." Zekk caught her gaze and held it by force of will. "Allana will inspire no crimes of passion."

"You cannot know the minds of young males when confronted with the possibility of adding their genes to the Royal family's genetic pool."

Zekk's smile was faint. "For a crime of passion to exist, there must be an interest generated by the target. Simply being there is never enough - the very definition implies some kind of tie."

"As the Princess is tied to all her people."

"A personal tie, Mila. Allana is my daughter and she will only love once. Completely and totally. The only crime would be yours in standing in her way."

"Love has no place in the life of a Noble, especially the Princess who is to be Queen Mother."

"Then maybe, just maybe, I'll advise her against it." Zekk rose to his feet, nodding to Jaina, but his gaze never left the guard as Jaina relinquished her hold.

Mila rose to her feet, staring at Zekk with an ill concealed hatred. "You wouldn't dare. Hapes needs her, now more than ever."

"Then I suggest, Mila," Jaina leaned in close, as if she were confiding a secret. "You might want to reconsider your position and treatment of the Prince Consort. You see, Allana holds her father's opinion in the highest regard and yours doesn't count for much. If you're intending on returning home to Hapes with the Princess, you might want to consider that."

Mila's expression was stony as she turned on her heel and left. A brooding, stewing cloud of anger and resentment hung about her like a pall and Zekk breathed a sigh of relief when she finally departed.

Jaina turned back to him with an impish smile. "Well, that was fun."

"You've always had a strange definition of the word."

"Master Solo," Jysella jumped down from the ladder, finally intruding on the by-play. "What did you mean when you said Allana holds Master's Zekk's opinion in the highest regard?"

Jaina shrugged. "It was more of a way to get her to shut up. I'm sure she does, I mean I've seen the way she is with you, Zekk, but teenagers, especially ones verging on adulthood like Allana, tend to go their own way."

"Yeah, I know." Zekk glanced at Jysella pointedly. "Would you give us a moment, Jys?"

"Uh, sure. I'll just run and check on the entertainment division of this party."

Jaina chuckled softly as Jysella scurried away, disappearing in Mila's wake. "You still have a way with people, you know that?"

"No more than you. What did you do to the advisor?"

"No more than what you told her to do." Her impish grin was accompanied by a twinkle in her eyes. "I put her back on her ship."

"On it, or in it?"

"Now you're splitting hairs," she waggled one finger at him. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." He caught her hand and pulled her to him. "Where've you been all day?"

"Considering your proposal." She reached up and tugged the neckline of her shirt, revealing the chain and the barest glint of emerald shining from it. "I thought I might commune with my brother a little."

"Anakin?"

She smiled slightly. "Jacen."

He felt like he'd been sucker punched.

Jaina continued. "He's been watching us, Zekk. You, me and Allana. He's sorry, you know."

Zekk stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the ladder behind him before settling shakily to one of the rungs. "Are you sure it was Jacen?"

Jaina arched her eyebrows at him.

"Right; dumb question." Zekk thrust his hands into his hair and squeezed. "I'm sorry about killing him, Jay."

"No you're not."

His head came up to find her watching him with an understanding smile. "If you were, you'd have let him kill you and Allana wouldn't be the fine young woman she is today with the chance of a romance with Ben. She'd believe herself to be Jacen's daughter - and Ben's cousin."

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Or maybe the Force's way of saying things are what we make of them. He doesn't blame you for doing what was necessary."

"But he does blame me for fathering Allana. He loved Tenel Ka, Jaina. I know he did; and yet I'm the father of her only child. Do you have any idea the hell I went through trying to come to terms with it?"

She came to stand in front of him. "I might. I'm no saint either, Zekk. We've both made our mistakes and we've had to live with them. Did you mean what you said to Mila?"

"Which part?"

"About Allana taking after her father and only loving once?"

"Does that surprise you?"

She cupped his face and smiled. "After what you went through and the way you've waited for me, how could it? I love you too, Zekk and my answer is yes."

--

Allana felt like she was in a dream. A wonderfully, romantic and surreal dream that had no chance of coming true. Ben had admitted to wanting to be more than her friend, though she didn't know how much more, and now he wanted to kiss her. _Her_! The pesky kid who tagged along after his every move until he was old enough to go on his own missions.

His blue eyes shone with sincerity, even as they searched hers, his head bending closer, closing the small gap between them.

And then the spell broke and reality intruded. Panic hit her first followed by pain and she turned her face away just bare moments before his lips would have grazed hers.

"Allana?"

"We can't." Her voice broke and it killed her to say the words, but he deserved better than her. "I can't ask you to make that kind of sacrifice for me, Ben."

"The choice is mine to make."

She looked back at him, feeling the pressure on her chest building to unbearable levels even as she fought against her every instinct to do the right thing. Her heart felt like it was being shredded as it begged her to reconsider. Begged her to take what he was offering, to know what it was to be held and kissed, just once, by the man who haunted her nights. To put a real feeling to the urges and sensations she'd never expected to experience beyond her dreams.

But the logical part of her mind, the one that knew the future she had to choose, refused to let him choose something that wouldn't only destroy their friendship, but possibly strip him of the dignity and strength she loved so much; that were an elemental part of his character.

She shook her head, even as she struggled against the near overwhelming urge to lean in those last inches and take what she really wanted. "No, Ben. The choice is mine and I won't let you live your life a prisoner to my future simply because I'm what you want right now."

"Allana-"

Her hands pushed against his chest even as she felt her fingers curling about the fabric of his shirt in preparation of pulling him closer. She pulled her hands away as if she'd been burned, knowing he could probably read her struggle in her eyes; the one place she'd never been able to hide her feelings from him. "No, Ben. I can't let you do that."

"Don't you get it, can't you see what I'm trying to say to you?"

"Don't, Ben. Please." She managed a weak smile. "I appreciate what you're saying, really I do, but I can't let you put yourself into a situation that would only kill you slowly. I care about you too much to wish that on you."

"Then why do it to yourself? Taking the crown will kill you slowly too."

"I won't let it." She stuck her chin in the air briefly. "You see, as a man you'd be restricted on Hapes. You know that; you've been there. You've seen first hand how they treat their men. How can I ask you to accept that? How can I, who value your wit and competitive nature as a challenge I relish, ask you to give up those things about you I cherish most? Here, you challenge me, you push me to be something I'm not. To strive to be something more than I already am. On Hapes, Ben, you'd be little more than a pawn, a way for people to get to me." She turned away. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

He grasped her shoulders, stepping forward so his chest was pressed against her back, his hands sliding slowly down over her upper arms towards her clenched fists. "I'm a Jedi, Allana. Forewarned means I can keep my guard up."

"My mother was a Jedi, Ben," Her voice was soft, choked, the necessity of having to push him away threatening to tear her in two. "Being a Jedi didn't stop her from dying."

His hands covered hers and lifted until he had her about the waist, her own arms acting like a second hug. She didn't fight him, didn't resist as his lips settled near her ear, his soft words reverberating within her. "Your mother's death was a tragedy, a crime of passion by a man who loved her and felt betrayed by what he couldn't see was her duty and his failure."

"Don't ask me to do this, Ben."

"I'm not asking you to do anything, Allana." He turned his head and pressed his lips into the hair above her ear. "I'm just asking for a chance to prove that things won't be as bad as they seem."

She closed her eyes against his entreaty, fighting the need to turn and take the comfort she sought from him even as she felt that resolve cracking. "I can't."

"Would it hurt to try? Like your mother and my cousin did?"

"I don't want you to be my secret, Ben."

"Then don't." He gently nuzzled the tip of her ear with his nose before pulling back. "Let me come and go freely, as I always have, exempt from Hapan law and with the privileges of being your friend. Don't shut me out, Allana. Don't push me away when I can help you."

Her breath caught in her throat but she forced the question that immediately popped to mind through her lips. "Even if it's asking you to step back when I am pressured to produce an heir?"

"If I haven't convinced you to let me help you with that by then, my answer is yes; I'd step back."

She shivered in his grasp, feeling both comforted and threatened at the same time. "Is that a threat?"

"A promise, Twitch." His lips grazed her cheek. "But I'll wait until you're ready."

Her sudden release from his arms made her stumble for a half step before she caught her balance and turned to face him. He waited silently, silhouetted by the sun coming through the leaves of the tree behind him. They'd switched places and Allana found her back was suddenly to the trail. But she couldn't run, couldn't move; it was as if she were rooted to the spot, conflicting desires and emotions pulling her in different directions.

"If you're going to run, now's the time."

"I won't run from you."

"You sure?" His blue eyes twinkled, "You've been running from me an awful lot today. What's one more?"

"One more would be admitting defeat," she shrugged self-consciously. "It would be admitting that everything the Hapans believe in is right, including their philosophies on friendship between a man and a woman."

"Or lack thereof, you mean."

Allana nodded. "How can I condone it when my best friend is a man?"

"Does that mean I'll be welcome to visit?"

The tension between them eased and she smiled. "That means you'd better visit, and often, or you might come by one day and find I've lost my mind."

Ben returned her smile. "Then count it as good as done. I take it you've made some kind of decision regarding becoming the Queen Mother?"

"Some kind." Her words were tinged with sadness. "The only one really open to me."

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Ben waved towards the path, diverting both of their attention to something more mundane. "It's getting late. We should head back and get ready for your party."

"I hope dad didn't use those awful pink bows this year."

Ben shared a laugh with her, but underneath it was a tension that had developed and refused to disappear. They didn't touch, seemingly aware that if they did, it would explode into something volatile. As they walked back towards Allana's home, she cast a side-long look at the man walking beside her. In silence she mourned the innocence of a friendship that would never be the same after those brief moments under the trees.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zekk and Jaina put the finishing touches on Allana's decorations and set the tables up together, Jaina nodding her approval with the greens and blues that dominated the scene and the decided lack of pastels.

She slid an arm around his waist as they took in their handiwork. "We still make a good team."

"We always did; you just never believed it the way I did."

She poked him in the ribs. "Sure, rub it in. I never admitted to being a fast learner."

He squeezed her about the shoulders. "No, and no one's accused you of it either - but you always did learn the right lessons eventually."

"Even if I was too stubborn to admit it." She frowned, looking around once more. "We're missing something."

"What?"

"It's large, covered in frosting and candles..."

"Her cake?"

"Yeah; usually we've seen it by now."

"She didn't want a cake this year. She's got her own ideas for what she wants to do."

"Oh?"

Zekk smiled. "It think it has to do with if she chooses to take the position as the Chume'Da of Hapes or not."

"You don't think she will?"

His smile faded. "I'm afraid she will, actually. Allana - for never having really knew her mother - is very much like Tenel Ka. She understands duty and loyalty, almost like they're a part of her genetic code. I've heard her say before that not accepting the crown would be like admitting Tenel Ka was wrong; that the reforms she was trying to implement mean nothing. I'm fairly certain she's going to agree and _insist_ on moving to Hapes shortly to continue her training for court."

"You're not ready to let her go."

He let out a shaky breath. "She's been my world since I learned she was mine. It's another big change."

"Would talking to other parents help? I know my dad had a heck of a time letting me go when the time came."

"To the academy, you mean?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean when I joined the Rogues. It was official proof I was an adult and he had a hard time accepting it."

Zekk settled himself on the edge of the stage, looking across the fancied up room but not really seeing it. "I know Allana's an adult, Jaina. She proves it every day when she doesn't let her little responsibilities get in the way of her studies or her work out routines. She's disciplined and far more mature than most adults I know - but she's still my little girl."

Jaina stepped into him, nudging his knees open and stood between them as she met his gaze evenly. "She'll _always_ be your little girl, Zekk. No matter how old she gets, or the titles she'll hold. But she is becoming an adult, by Hapan standards, and she's going to have to make adult choices. Including who she takes as her consort."

Zekk's hands clenched involuntarily at the thought of anyone trying to lay a hand on his daughter.

Jaina's fingers were cool as she gently stroked his cheek with the backs of them, an affectionately amused smile tilting her lips. "Easy, daddy. I may not be a mother, but I do remember what it was like to be Allana's age and trying to move beyond my parent's influence. You've loved her, trained her and given her a moral compass to guide her through life. No matter what changes or decisions she makes, she'll never stop being your daughter. Holding her back now will only make things worse later."

"Something you know well about, huh?"

"I never had a really good relationship with my mother until I moved away," Jaina shrugged. "I was, and probably always will be, daddy's little girl. He had a tough time letting me go. It doesn't mean he loves me any less or more, but it does mean he wasn't ready for me being an adult. Allana will be fine. Trust her. She's a smart young woman."

"She takes after her mother in that aspect."

"No, she takes after her father."

Zekk slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Jaina enfolded her arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly as he held her. When he pulled back, she did so, but only fractionally. "Think you'd be up for round two?"

He arched his eyebrows. "Round two?"

Jaina grinned. "A little boy with black hair and brown eyes, maybe?"

"Don't you think we're a little old for more children?"

"Aunt Mara was older when she had Ben." Jaina's eyes sparkled with challenge. "What do you say, Tiger; shall we give Allana some half-siblings?"

Zekk dropped off the stage and swung her into his arms with a grin. "I'd like to focus on enjoying you as my wife first; but if something happens I wouldn't object."

Jaina tilted her face to him with a satisfied smile, her eyes dropping languidly in invitation. "My thought exactly."

--

Allana wanted nothing more than to by-pass her house completely and head directly for the training center. There was a punching bag calling her name to allow for a venting of the emotions swimming through her system.

It wasn't fair.

She'd dreamed so many times of having Ben admit he had feelings for her. Dreamed of it, wished for it, and when it finally happened, she ruined it with reality. Her father had insisted she have a choice in claiming her crown or not, but she knew deep down she'd never be able to turn away from it.

Not for the money or the power, but for the simple reason that she was her mother's daughter.

Tenel Ka had worked tirelessly for years to improve the life of the average Hapan. She'd fought against insurmountable odds and won. She'd beaten the Nobles, pushed through reforms on will power alone and started to forge something that would eventually lessen her own power and delegate it to her people.

Only to have disaster strike.

Allana knew about the current situation on Hapes - and the regression since her mother's death. She knew of the oppression and subjugation of the men as the Nobles attempted to reassert their power. She knew of her own mother's grandmother's attempts to seize control, attempts that had been hindered by her mother's commands, left in writing, that Ta'a Chume was to be given no say and no control over the cluster. Instructions the old Queen was attempting to have made void.

She knew her own father, Zekk, was involved in the fringes of Hapan politics as his word was law until her coming of age. He'd avoided making any changes, but ruling in absentee to raise her had left a vacuum of power the Nobles had been more than willing to fill. She knew she was in for a fight once she arrived to claim her crown; a fight that would likely be long and arduous and a stimulating challenge all at the same time.

"If you're trying to scare me with that frown, it's just making you look sad."

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Ben's gentle tease. "Sorry." She sighed, slowing her pace and finally stopping to take in the majesty of the forest, however cultivated, that was around them.

Ben continued on a few steps before halting and turned to look at her quizzically. "Problems?"

"Everything." Her smile lacked life. "Nothing."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Which is it, Twitch?"

She looked at him for a long minute and then turned slowly in a circle, drinking in the area around her. The tangy smell of the sap that permeated the air and the way the crushed leaves added to the perfume as they flitted carelessly along the ground. The gentle breeze that tugged at her hair even as her eyes were drawn upward to the magnificently arcing branches above their heads.

Her circled continued until she was finally facing him again. "Do you think they'll have places like this on Hapes?"

"Do they... Is that what's bothering you now?"

One of the things, but she wasn't going to open a fresh wound just to have it out with him again. She shrugged. "I like nature. I love to swim, run and play through it whenever possible; I can't imagine living anywhere without those outlets for my frustrations."

His eyes sparkled. "If I told you no, would you turn down the crown?"

"Ben."

"I'm just saying..." He shrugged. "They have a personal garden, or so I'm told, at the Palace. Why don't you ask your father? He's been there before. So has my cousin Jaina."

Allana made a face. "I think my dad and your cousin are going to end up married."

"Does that mean Jaina could take the crown?"

Allana blinked, staring at him in complete surprise. "I... suppose it does."

"Does that bother you?"

"A little." She took a deep breath, calming the muscles that were suddenly jumping in her stomach. "I guess I always thought I was the only choice, that this was my only way out."

"Never. If you asked me to, I'd take you to the furthest reaches of known space, beyond the Chiss borders and hide you away with me until the end of time."

He looked so serious, so determined it made her smile. "Please; you'd be bored with me in no time."

"Which is why I keep coming back, right?"

Her laughed was soft. "Right. I'm going to have to think about this."

"What's there to think about? If Jaina marries your father before you accept the crown, she becomes the Queen Mother. All you have to do is stall."

"And if Jaina doesn't want to be the Queen Mother?" Allana shook her head. "No, Ben. I can't do that to dad; he's waited a long time to be able to spend this kind of time with her. I know he didn't love my mother, not the way he's always loved Jaina. I may have been young, but I wasn't blind. I guess I never understood his position until today..." She looked away awkwardly. "I mean-"

"It's alright; you don't have to explain." Ben nodded to the pathway. "Your party will start without you if we don't get a move on."

"Do we have to go?"

He laughed. "We don't _have_ to do anything. But if you don't go, you'll have wasted your dad's preparations. This _is_ the last life day party he'll get to throw you, you know."

"Sure, play the guilt card." She made a face. "Alright, we'll go. Are you going in that?"

"Would you like me to?"

"I-" She blushed, almost biting her tongue as the response of what she _wanted_ almost slipped out. "I've never cared what you wear."

"Are you going in that?" He nodded to her suit.

"I should; it would put those damn Hapans in their place."

"I have a better idea."

Allana almost took a step backwards as he closed in, one finger lifting to gently tap her new pendant. "This matches those boots Jysella talked you into."

"I'll kill myself."

"With your balance?" He grinned, looking boyish so close up. "Hardly. Add them to that dress your grandfather sent you last year and you'll blow everyone away."

"Isn't that a little daring?"

His eyes practically twinkled. "If I change into something just as daring, will you?"

She searched his gaze, feeling the insistent push of a dare, the pull of a thrill she couldn't describe and found herself nodding. "You've got yourself a dare, Ben. But none of those Jedi clothes you own; something you promised yourself you'd never get caught in public wearing."

He winked at her. "I have just the thing."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zekk settled back in his chair beside the stage, Jaina beside him, and took a sip of his punch. The party was in full swing, a more mature theme this year, with a live band and games for the older participants. Jysella was decked out in her red dress - _the_ red dress as it had come to be known around the academy - and enjoying the flirtatious company of several young men.

The Horns were all present, Mirax currently laughing with Mara and Luke in one corner. Anja was there, her daughter running through the legs of the adults and shrieking with delight when her father - Valin - finally caught her.

Several couples he didn't recognize in the dim lights were already on the dance floor, spinning each other as only Jedi can.

Everyone at the academy had turned out, either to stay or to drop in and see the place.

Allana's friends and mentors were all present and Zekk had made careful arrangements to ensure the Hapans wouldn't be crashing their party. The only two people missing were the life-day girl and her escort. For Zekk had little doubt Ben would have ensured his position once again this year during their day.

He felt a twinge of unease. Allana was old enough to step into a relationship and young enough to discount the consequences. He only hoped her good sense had won out. He checked his chrono again and Jaina laughed.

"She'll be here, daddy. Relax, will you? This is fun!"

"Easy for you to say; your daughter's not the one who's late."

Jaina's impish grin was soothing in a way nothing else would have been in that moment. "She's going to be my step daughter; I think I'm entitled to worry. But I'm not. She's a smart young lady - and Ben won't do anything to hurt her. He's too enamored to risk it."

"Like I was?"

"Something like that." She nudged him. "Besides, if you'd agree to mingle, time wouldn't seem like it's dragging. We only opened the doors twenty minutes ago; Allana could be another hour if she follows her regular pattern."

He groaned. "That long?"

Jaina chuckled, pushing to her feet and grabbing his hand. He didn't resist as she hauled him up and steered him towards her aunt and uncle. "You know, we haven't made our arrangement public yet. What do you say we spread the good news?"

"Now?"

"Now's as good a time as any. With Allana announcing her decision later tonight, we'll fly under the radar for a bit." She dropped his hand in favor of sliding her arm about his waist. "I'd like to have you to myself without the well-wishers for a bit and her announcement will keep their attention."

He didn't disagree as they stepped to the first group of partiers and integrated themselves in the conversation.

--

Allana put the finishing touches on her hair and stood back from the looking glass to stare at herself critically. She'd half-braided her hair, pulling it to the crown of her head and letting the loose ends spill down over her neck and shoulders. It was a style she hadn't tried before and one she wouldn't have dared if she was intending to stay at the Jedi Academy.

Her shoulders were bare, the black dress her grandfather had sent her the previous year - one her own father had called too daring - clinging to her upper body like a glove. It was snug from breast to mid-thigh and flared out below to fall in a ring of near-shear fabric towards the floor. The skirt itself was made up of a fabric Allana had never seen, one of Hapes' many treasures no doubt, but was as light as air and billowed about her legs as she walked. The boots themselves added inches to her height and would set her at about even with Ben, maybe an inch over, and the thought sent a delicious shiver through her.

Her makeup was deliberately subtle and the pendant from her father shone as if it had a life of its own, the sole flash of color from the tip of her toes to her hair. She frowned. Something was missing, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She'd added a belt that hung low about her hips, her lightsaber hilt dangling from it - her only nod to practicality and one she knew only added to the aura of danger her dark look presented.

But something was still missing.

The knock on the front door brought her attention back to why she was dressed as she was. She took one final glance at her reflection before striding into the living room. With a wave of her hand she hit the door activation switch and stopped mid-stride. Her mouth went dry as she registered what she was seeing.

Ben stood on the threshold, but not the Ben she recognized from her day to day encounters.

He was dressed all in black - something about Skywalker men screamed for black - what little he was wearing. His chest was bare, as were his feet. Her eyes dropped of their own accord to those bare appendages as he wiggled them. Slowly, unable to control herself, her eyes feasted on the tanned - completely tanned - form of Ben Skywalker. From ankle to knee and to mid-thigh where a strip of black cloth, which couldn't be anything less than his bathing suit, and a knotted towel covered him; and upwards. His trim, muscled stomach, to his well defined pectorals and over arms that were sinewy more than bulging.

She knew firsthand the strength in his arms and the feast before her brought a desire to feel them again. She'd suspected Ben maintained his body well, but even in her imagination she hadn't pictured _this_ well. Her gaze continued upwards and caught on the pendant he wore around his neck - his only other adornment. It looked suspiciously like one of the pendants worn by the men of the Hapan harems.

Ben placed his hands on his hips. "Enjoying the view, Twitch?"

Her eyes snapped to his.

His lips were parted in a smile, the blue of his iris twinkling. "I know I am."

She blushed, feeling the heat crawl slowly up her neck and into her cheeks, making her ears burn.

Ben's expression changed to one of dismay. "Of all the things I've said, _that_ makes you blush?"

She shrugged, striking a pose, conscious of the sight they'd make entering her party. She grinned suddenly, wickedly. They'd look like a madam and her consort - or slave. She frowned suddenly. "You know, if you go like that Jysella's going to drape herself all over you."

He finally stepped into the house and let the door slide shut behind him. "Jysella can't touch me tonight if you bring Mila."

"_Why_ would I _want_ to bring my Hapan bodyguard?"

Ben pulled the pendant from around his neck and showed it to her. She burst out laughing. "Where did you get that?"

"My father gave it to me; it was in my cousin's personal effects."

Allana accepted the pendant. It was a crest - the only one she'd ever seen - that held her family name. It basically proclaimed the wearer as her property. If Mila saw Ben wearing it as he was, she'd assume they'd reached an agreement for him to be either her consort or part of her personal harem. Mila would discourage, with prejudice, anyone who attempted to touch him.

"I don't think I want to wish Jys on Mila."

"Other way around, Twitch. If Jys comes anywhere near me, Mila will fulfill her duties."

"How do you know what this is anyway?"

"It came with a letter." He held his hands out apologetically. "I would have brought it but I didn't have anywhere to put it."

Allana snickered. "There's not much room for anything in that thing."

"Nothing but what's already attached." He returned her grin. "If you want I can show you the letter later. It's from your mother to my cousin Jacen; apparently she gave him this in secret as a reminder of whom he belonged to."

Allana traced the image on the back - a rancor toothed lightsaber in the center of a tiara; her mother's symbol. "And you're going to wear it when it was meant for him?"

Ben gently pried the pendant from her fingers and slipped the chain back about his neck. "I figure it says Djo on it and you're the only remaining Djo - the Chume'Da; heir to the throne. It doesn't hurt a little proclaiming my intentions."

Allana stared at him as he turned back towards the door, cocking her head speculatively. "What's that supposed to mean? That you intend to belong to me someday?"

Ben tossed a positively wicked grin over his shoulder. "No, Twitch. That I already belong to you."

He disappeared and she scrambled after him, almost tripping as she planted her feet. She cursed silently, grabbing the back of the couch for support. Ben popped his head back around the corner. "I almost forgot; bring a Night Lilly."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She almost screamed as he disappeared again, but paused long enough on her way out the door to pluck a single Night Lilly from the bouquet. The day and been full of surprises; who was she to argue one more?

--

Zekk had settled back in his chair shortly before sunset, the usual time Allana had chosen to arrive for her parties the last couple of years, and was talking with Mara and Luke Skywalker, Jaina having disappeared to catch up with Anja. Even since Anja's marriage to Valin - a complete surprise by anyone's standards - Jaina had made a point of being more charitable towards the other woman. If it was because she was no longer direct competition, or simply because Valin had been a steadying influence, he wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, both women seemed to have become friends.

"Where is that son of ours?" Mara's words brought Zekk back to the discussion at hand.

"Probably keeping Allana away so she doesn't have to deal with the Hapans." Luke's reply was accompanied with a smile. "He does have a tendency to monopolize her."

"That's an understatement," Zekk's dry reply made both Masters chuckle. "We've been seeing him a lot around our place lately."

Luke took a sip of his drink. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really. I just wish Allana had friends her own age."

"Especially friends she'd wrestle with." Mara's eyes sparkled with dark humor. "Though he does seem to prefer Allana's company than any other young lady's."

"Does that bother you, Mara?"

"Bother me?" She stared at Zekk in surprise. "Why would it bother me? Allana is _your_ daughter, not mine."

"She's also Tenel Ka's - and it shows more with every passing day."

The main entrance doors to the hall were thrown open on the tail end of Luke's observation, revealing the tall, muscular form of the Hapan bodyguard Zekk had tried so hard to keep away from the party. He came half-way out of his chair only to have familiar hands latch onto his shoulders and push him back down.

"Easy there, Tiger. There's more happening here than a party crash."

Zekk couldn't tear his gaze away from the door, nor fail to observe how everything seemed to stop with Mila's entrance. The guard looked around her imperiously, her dark eyes scanning the participants until they finally reached him where he sat next to the stage. Her eyes gleamed with almost malevolent intent as she opened her mouth to speak.

"May I present her royal Highness, the Chume'Da of Hapes, Daughter of the late Queen Mother, Tenel Ka Djo - Allana Djo and her consort; Ben Skywalker."

"Her _what_?"

Luke's and Mara's hands joined Jaina's in keeping Zekk from leaping off his chair.

Allana and Ben entered together, Ben a half-step behind her as was proper for Hapan custom, but Zekk's gaze was only for his daughter. She didn't look like his little girl anymore; she didn't have a hint of child in her features or dress or the night lily stuck proudly in her hair like a center piece. The young woman before him was poised, controlled and every inch the Chume'Da the Hapans had wanted - except for lightsaber proudly swinging from her hip.

Allana paused beside Mila, dismissing her with one half-way of her hand before looking around the hall. Silence, total and complete, had fallen and it was almost as if the attendees were holding their breath, waiting for something. Allana searched the crowd, and Zekk knew she was looking for him. Shaking off the hands of Jaina and the Masters, he rose to his feet. The movement drew her gaze, as he knew it would, and she smiled.

In that smile, he knew. She would choose to go to Hapes, as he'd feared, because it was the only choice she saw that could honor her mother. The clear, even tones of her voice when she started to speak, cleared any lingering doubts about her choice.

"It is with both a heavy and light heart I thank you all for joining my father and I for this, the last celebration of my life day in this place. There are no words to express the joy and sorrow I feel for this, both an ending and a beginning, that will take me on a path to my destiny. I have decided to accept that position in which I have been born into and proudly bear the title of Chume'Da of the Hapes cluster as my mother did before me. Though I leave in the morning, I will take each of you with me in my memories. I ask that you enjoy tonight; I, for one, intend to."

But , it still didn't explain Ben being called her consort.

Mila made an imperious motion at the band, indicating they were to resume playing and they did after a couple of false starts. But it was Allana and Ben who caused the murmur in the crowd.

Jysella pounced on them seconds after Allana's speech, her green eyes sweeping the new look for them both. "Well, I must say you look every inch the part of a Princess, Allana."

Allana smiled, accepting the hug Jysella enveloped her in and returned it. "Thanks. The boots are a little much."

"And yet," Jysella's smile was mischievous. "No one here can doubt the fact you've legs a mile long. Relax, enjoy it and you absolutely _must_ share your secret with me."

"Secret?"

Jysella nodded to Ben who hadn't left his position, pitching her voice under the music so he wouldn't hear. "How'd you get him so un-clothed?"

Allana burst out laughing. "You'd never believe me if I told you. Ben?"

He stepped forward at her call with a slight bow, playing the part of consort to a "T", and waited for her instruction.

Jysella began to giggle. "Ben, you look ridiculous."

Ben paid her no attention, simply kept his gaze on Allana and waited. Allana suppressed a smile. He hadn't been kidding about playing the role, though there was a devil of a gleam in his eyes. "I am thirsty; fetch me a drink."

"Immediately, milady." He half-bowed and turned, heading straight for the beverages arrayed on one of the tables.

Jysella's laughter had died, to be replaced by a frown; she didn't appreciate being ignored. Especially not when she was wearing her red dress, and especially not when it was so obvious. "You didn't brainwash him, did you?"

"I didn't have to." Allana shrugged and turned, heading for where her father was still standing, watching her. She thought she could detect a slight brittleness in his smile, but wasn't sure as Jysella dragged her to a halt. Allana lifted her hand to stop Mila before the bodyguard intervened, and turned back to Jys. "Was there something else?"

"You can't have him."

Allana arched her eyebrows, amused. "Have who?"

"Ben. Hapes will kill him."

"I know; you're welcome to try and convince him otherwise, Jysella. I did and this is what it got me."

Ben returned in that moment and handed her drink over with a flourish, a small plate of fruits in his hand. He offered her one as she took a sip of her drink but she shook her head with a half-smile.

Jysella looked from one to the other, her expression darkening, and finally threw her hands up in disgust before storming away. "You two lunatics deserve each other!"

Ben chuckled, and Allana's lips twitched as she suppressed her own. That had been worth it, all by itself. Ben stepped closer. "Shall we mingle or face the music first?"

Allana's gaze went back to her father, Jaina and Ben's parents. Luke and Mara looked as composed as ever, but Jaina was speaking quietly to Zekk, her posture telling Allana that she was attempting to keep him calm. Not a good sign.

"Let's face the music; then we can enjoy ourselves."

--

"Consort?"

Allana almost winced. "Mila wouldn't accept anything less, and since this is kind of a peace offering, I couldn't tell her no. Ben agreed it would only be for tonight - until the end of the party."

Zekk nodded to the medallion around Ben's neck. "Nice chain."

Ben grinned. "It was my cousin's. Care to see?"

"I can read it from here, thanks." Zekk turned back to his daughter. "Why Hapes, Allana? Why not stay and take your trials first?"

"Because of you, dad." She reached out one hand for Jaina's, smiling when it was presented, and then took one of her father's in the other. She placed them together, enfolding their hands in her own. "If I didn't accept my birthright, there's no way the two of you could be together happily. I know Jaina's turned down the Hapan crown more than once; there's no reason she'd want it now. This way... this way you two can be happy. Really happy. By formally accepting the title tonight, you two could be married tomorrow and never have to think about Hapan politics again."

Zekk pulled her close, into a rough hug. "Don't tell me you did this for me, sweetie. I know you'll be unhappy on Hapes; it's not your kind of place."

She pulled away fractionally. "I've never been, but I think you're wrong dad. And you're right, you know. I'm not doing this entirely for you. I'm doing it for me. I _need_ to do this."

"Even if it costs you Ben?"

Allana's gaze drifted to where Ben was speaking with his own parents and laughing at something they'd said. She smiled sadly. "Yes, dad. Even if it costs me Ben."

He hugged her again, this time fiercely. "I'm proud of you, brat. But do me one thing, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Anything."

He squeezed her before putting her at arm's length, his gaze searching hers. "Don't shut him out. Don't lose contact and _don't_ force him out of your life. Be friends, good friends, even if you can't be anything else."

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back with a nod. "I promise."

"That's my girl." He squeezed her shoulders. "Now, this is the last life day party I'll be throwing you, so let's enjoy it. May I have this dance?"

Her laughter echoed out over the music as she nodded and her father led her towards the dance floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zekk lounged on the couch as Jaina poured him a brandy, handing it to him with a smile. "That was quite the party tonight."

He accepted the Brandy, pulling her down to sit with him as he tilted his head back towards the ceiling. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Allana was in rare form."

Zekk sighed, closing his eyes. "She makes me feel old, Jaina. We we ever that young?"

"I was," she slid the fingers of her free hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "If you were, it never showed. I think you had to grow up fast since you were on your own most of the time."

He slanted a look at her. "And what were you?"

"The pampered Princess." Her smile was positively impish. "I didn't know what it was to grow up until the day you faced off with me holding a red lightsaber." She fell silent, twirling the glass by the stem and staring into the liquid as it rippled. "Zekk?"

"Yes, love?"

"What do you think Ben and Allana are doing right now?"

"Something we won't have to do again for a long, long time."

"Oh?"

He opened his eyes, his voice soft. "Saying goodbye."

--

"Come on in, Twitch, the water's great!"

Allana laughed as Ben treaded water in their favorite pool, the water rippling around his form and cloaking him in darkness. She grinned. "I seem to have forgotten my suit."

He arched his eyebrows, the moon above alternatively casting his features in shadows and illuminating them. "Then maybe you should have said something before I got wet."

"Do I _look_ like I have a bathing suit on under all this?"

Ben cocked his head, scrutinizing her. "I guess not. So after all this time you _finally_ get me into this pool and you're not going to join me?"

"How about I play your part since you're playing mine?"

"It won't be enough."

Allana settled herself on the ledge where Ben usually sat and proceeded to remove her boots. "Maybe not, but I doubt my grandfather would like me to ruin his present after only the first time it was used."

"You're going to have access to one of the wealthiest treasuries in the galaxy and you're worried about a dress?"

She dropped one boot on the rock. "It's the principal of the thing; the dress was a gift."

"And I'm sure dear old grandpa will have several more for you when you arrive on Hapes."

Allana threw her boot at him, and Ben sank like a stone to avoid it, coming up with a laugh as it splashed and sank somewhere behind him. "Sure, you'll ruin things you've bought; Jysella's going to be disappointed you won't be able to wear those again."

The other boot joined the first one, and Ben had to duck quickly to avoid it. "Missed me again. What else are you going to throw at me?"

Allana swung her feet around, adjusting the dress' skirt under her as she slid her feet into the soothing water. She kicked out, splashing him. "Whatever's at hand."

"Then it's a good thing I don't hold a grudge." Tanned arms sliced through the water with precise movements as Ben neared the ledge. He stopped, folding his arms across the rock and resting his head on them, looking up. "You know, I don't know what I ever argued about swimming with you; the water here is great."

She splashed at him with her foot. "I told you so, silly."

They stared at each other for a long minute before Allana broke the eye contact, looking back towards the pool's surface. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... are you going to come visit me?"

"Of course; I've already said I will."

"Often?"

"Whenever I can." She could feel the way he was looking at her, as if trying to figure something out. "Something on your mind, Twitch?"

She smiled faintly. "No one will call me Twitch on Hapes."

"I should hope not; you _are_ their rightful ruler. It would be disrespectful."

"Is that why you do it?"

He laughed, drawing her eyes back to him. "Of course not! I do it because it's my pet name for you; a term of endearment."

"Oh."

The silence that descended was charged with sadness and Ben picked up on it quickly. "Talk to me, Allana; don't shut me out. Something else is bothering you."

She sighed, looking up and out across the water but not really seeing it. "Have you ever been alone, Ben?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever been alone - friendless in territory you didn't dare trust anyone because it might mean your death?"

"You think they might try to kill you?"

She smiled wryly. "Don't you? They're Hapans; Assassination is a way of life."

Ben shifted himself into a more comfortable position before dragging his weight from the water to turn and sit beside her, one knee drawn back to brace his forearm. "Why does that bother you?"

"I don't want to die."

Ben pulled her close, ignoring the fact he was wet from the water, and bodily lifted her from the rock into the crook of his body, her hip snug against his groin as he braced her against his upraised leg. Her head was coaxed to his shoulder as he hugged her fiercely. His words were rough but heartfelt. "You're not going to die."

"But my mother-"

"Was killed by another Jedi." Ben sighed. "The Hapans can't get around a Jedi's force abilities, Twitch. You're being paranoid. No, the Force can't save you all the time, but if you trust it, it can help you safeguard yourself."

She snuggled against him, her arms sliding around his waist as her fingers splayed across his back. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me to Hapes?"

There was a long moment of silence before he answered. "No, Allana; I won't. You need to do this on your own; to establish yourself before you call in your support base."

"What if I fail?"

"You?" He pulled away to look at her. "You? You expect to fail?"

She colored slightly. "It could happen."

"Only if you stop believing in yourself, Twitch." He gently tugged on a lock of her hair. "I'll make you a deal."

She cocked her head at him, waiting.

"You set things right, reestablish your mother's reforms and get things stabilized, and I'll come visit."

Her face fell with dismay. "But that could take years!"

"Only if you let it; let's just call this incentive."

"Incentive, huh?"

He nodded.

"Then you have yourself a deal, Skywalker."

"Good." His eyes sparkled. "Allana?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned evilly, the devlish gleam from the party returning to his eye.

She shrieked as he suddenly threw them both into the pool.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Allana left the next afternoon.

She was there for the brief joining ceremony for Zekk and Jaina that morning and she's remained adamant about attending; nothing Mila or the other Hapan had said would sway her and so they'd stayed. She was glad she had; nothing Allana had ever seen had prepared her for the love she could practically see in her father's eyes.

It had embarrassed her, made her a twinge jealous - at least until he'd turned that look on her - and proud that she hadn't stood in his way in this instance. He deserved happiness and if Jaina made him happy, he deserved it.

There was a small reception, but Allana, along with her father and new step-mother, had quit early to meet the Hapan transport that would take her to Hapes. She said brief goodbyes to Zekk and Jaina, hugging them both and offering one last round congratulations. As a last touch she took both Jaina's hands in hers and welcomed her into the family. Zekk had hugged her impulsively one last time before letting her go, giving her an admonishment to keep in touch.

She turned to the ramp without scanning the area for other well wishers - she'd said her goodbyes to Ben the night before and they didn't think it would have been appropriate for him to see her off without going. She'd left her mother's medallion in his care at his request, as a memento of sorts. She tried not to think of the implications of that act, and it wasn't difficult to push it to the back of her mind with everything else that was suddenly her highest priority, according to Mila.

Extracting a promise from both Zekk and Jaina to come and visit once their honeymoon was over, she waved goodbye as the transport ramp closed, and found herself a seat in the passenger compartment. She buckled herself into the crash webbing and closed her eyes against the ache in her throat.

She was going to miss the little house that was her home. She was going to miss waking up to the teasing of her father and his blurry-eyed caf discussions. She would miss the little pool that had been just hers, and the classes with her peers. She would miss Jysella's sporadic presence and the freedom to come and go as she pleased.

Above all, she would miss Ben. Being able to message him, talk to him, run with him and fight with him. She was going to miss the easy camaraderie and acceptance he represented even as she would miss their heated discussions. Most of all she'd miss the way his lips tilted into that slightly impish tilt whenever he called her Twitch.

Taking a deep breath, she let her regrets slip away. Of all the things she would miss, each of them would revisit themselves on her in her new home. She would simply have to set her focus on the things which needed doing and ensure her visitors would be granted the safety and security they were accustomed to.

She would not fail.

She, Allana Djo, daughter of Zekk of Ennth and Tenel Ka Djo, would conquer the Hapes cluster and bend it to her will as a tribute to her mother.

It was just that simple.

_fin_

--

**Author's Note** - And it's finito! Did I mention I have an idea for a Ben/Allana sequel based on Hapes? No? Well, no brainer - Ben must now convince Allana he's the perfect choice as her consort with the people pressuring her for an heir. Will she give in? Of course - but the journey on how she gets there will be entertaining!

Thanks for reading everyone you've been a wonderful audience - and don't forget; feedback, feedback, feedback!


End file.
